<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Not) Alone by Annaisokay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385792">(Not) Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaisokay/pseuds/Annaisokay'>Annaisokay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Healing, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loneliness, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Partnership, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annaisokay/pseuds/Annaisokay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His body was scarred all around, blood was slowly gushing out of the wound on his stomach, his sword was out of his reach. He heaved his breath as he knelt on the ground. The gigantic Lynel was slowly walking towards him, holding its frightening sword on its hand.</p><p>He looked defeated, but the look he gave the monster ahead of him was not a defeated one.</p><p>He shouldn’t, no, he can’t die now. Not when he still had an important duty to do. Not when everyone is depending on him to finish a century-old misery. Not when he was given a second chance…</p><p>He used all his might to stand on his feet, challenging the Lynel. If Lynels could laugh, this one would laugh right here, right now. It would laugh because of the stupidity it saw on the Hylian in front of it.</p><p>He took the fallen sword and gripped it as tight as it can, looking at the Lynel in the eyes. He had the nerve to smirk when the Lynel looked at him angrily.</p><p>As the Lynel ran towards him, he stood on his ground, and could only think:</p><p>“If only she was here."</p><p>This is a Link x OC fic. It could be a Link x reader fic but for the story sake, your name has to be Allison. Sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Original Female Character(s), Link/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first time ever writing a story in AO3. So, forgive me if something is wrong or anything. I wasn't going to post this fic, intending to keep it for myself, but I thought to give it a try and post it here. Anyway, let me know what you think! I'll try to update it as frequent as possible! </p><p>Also, English is not my first language, if there's any mistake or whatsoever, please point it out and forgive me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison looked at the peaceful scenery in front of her. She looked at the foggy sky, the sun shining in the sky, the sound of birds chirping accompanied by the rustles of the leaves. </p><p>The laughs of children brought a smile to her face. Some of them greeted her as she made her way towards the main road. She responded with a wave of her hand.</p><p>This was the reason why she loves this village so much. </p><p>She could do this all day, enjoying the view, breathe in as much fresh air as her lungs would let her, watching or even joining the children to play their game.</p><p>But that was also the reason why she doesn't love this village. It's boring. She met the same kind of people every day. Even the travellers, that supposed to be the most interesting kind of people in this village, are always the same, making them just as boring as the people in this village. </p><p>Usually, people love this monotonous lifestyle, especially with monsters and dark creatures all around them, threatening every single living being. Living peacefully and uneventfully would be the dream of most people.</p><p>Not her. She dreams of something more exciting and different.</p><p>It feels like the Goddess answers her prayer when that ancient shrine near her house emerged from the ground and that mysterious man walked into Hateno Village.</p><p>Thadd, the guardian of the entrance to Hateno Village, called on her when she was coming out of East Wind General Store, the place where she worked. She thought he wanted to talk about something serious, but instead, he wanted to talk about this mysterious man.</p><p>The mysterious man, as to how Thadd described him to her, came into the village at night. Quoting Thadd, “he was built like a knight with gorgeous light-coloured hair and blue eyes”.</p><p>Thadd’s words, not hers.</p><p>“Why are you asking me to give this man a tour, Thadd? We all know Seldon is the ‘official’ tour guide of the village.” Allison said a bit too grumpily as Thadd had pulled her aside to have a little chat.</p><p>“Yes, I know, but Seldon doesn’t give his tour that far. The man kept on asking about that tech lab on the top of the hill even though I said that a yappy old woman lives there — before you say anything, I know about your weekly visit to that lab so don’t try to deny it.”</p><p>Allison inwardly frowned when Thadd called Purah a “yappy old woman”. Sure, Purah might talk a lot but she’s not irritating to hear her talking about the ancient relics and kinds of stuff. People in this village only said that because they’re not interested in ancient things. However, Allison very much is interested in that.</p><p>Allison didn’t pay attention to how Thadd knew about her secret visit to the lab. He guards this town with his whole might; he knew who comes in and out. She would find it odd if he didn’t know about her visits.</p><p>“And why do you care so much about this man’s needs? He could go there on his own without my help.”</p><p>“I don’t know, I have a feeling that he’s somewhat an important person.”</p><p>Allison raised an eyebrow, tilting her head. “So…?”</p><p>“So, dear Allison, we have to be on our best behaviour and give him a tour if he needs one.”</p><p>Allison held the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p>“How do you know I’m not busy right now?” She challenged Thadd. “I could be on my way to deliver some goods.”</p><p>“If you were busy, which you’re not, Pruce would not let you staring around and doing nothing.”</p><p>Pruce, the owner of the general store, therefore her boss, is a man who’s known to be strict with time. He doesn’t like it when someone spends their time doing nothing important, especially when they’re working. Thadd just tore down her argument with one sentence.</p><p>“Can you please do it, Ally? Please?” Thadd leant his pitchfork onto his shoulder to grab both of her hands and held it together as if begging for her help. “Consider this as a payment for me to shut my mouth.”</p><p>To be quite honest, she doesn’t really care if Thadd decided to tell everyone about her visits to the lab. Sure, once the news broke out, everyone would talk about her, Nikki and Amira would have something new to gossip about, but it’ll die down in a couple of days. Right?</p><p>“You know, I would do it once you said please, but you had to make it into a threat, huh?”</p><p>Thadd just smiled a little mischievously than usual. </p><p>“Fine,” she sighed in defeat as Thadd smiled widely, “but I’m not promising anything. I don’t even know if the man wants me to guide him.”</p><p>“Thank you, Allison.” Thadd let go of her hands. “He’s probably at the inn. He came here so late at night that I advised him to take a rest.”</p><p>Allison only nodded. She and Thadd parted ways as they said their goodbyes. Thadd went back to his ‘post’ to guard the village’s entrance while Allison made her way to the only inn in the village, The Great Ton Pu Inn. </p><p>The inn is where her best friend, Prima, works. At least if the man didn’t want her help, she could have a little tête-à-tête with Prima, something they hadn’t done for a while.</p><p>“Morning, Manny.” She greeted the man who’s leaning on the donkey stables near the inn every day. He claims that he was watching everyone who comes into the village but, once, he let his true intention slipped and revealed that he’s checking out the “beauties”.  </p><p>Allison doesn’t know whether to feel disgusted or not.</p><p>“H-huh? Oh, hi Allison.” He said once he snapped out of his trance.</p><p>“Still watching suspicious folks?” She asked, partially teasing him.</p><p>“Yes, yes, of course. I gotta check everyone out to make sure no one dangerous gets through. I’m volunteerin’ my own time because it’s an important service for the village.”</p><p>Allison nearly rolled her eyes. He said that every time someone asked him about what’s he doing. It’s like he already memorised that line and had it ready any time someone asked about that.</p><p>“Well, good luck.”</p><p>Allison continued to make her way towards the inn but didn’t forget to greet the owner of the inn who’s was standing outside.</p><p>“Allison, what brings you here? I don’t think it’s time for the monthly delivery.” Leop said as he brought his hand to smooth his chin as if thinking about something.</p><p>“No, it’s not, Mr Leop. I’m here to talk to Prima.”</p><p>“Alright. Don’t bother her too much, she’s on the job right now.”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>Allison continued to make her way towards the entrance of the inn. She opened the door and Prima whipped her head towards her direction. Prima was ready to welcome the guest but once she realised it was her best friend, her posture relaxed and she gave her brightest smile.</p><p>“Ally!”</p><p>“Hi, Prima.” Allison smiled as she walked the counter.</p><p>Before Allison could say anything else, Prima attacked her with a hug, one Allison gladly accepted. The two girls let go of each other and Prima immediately dragged Allison to the back of the counter.</p><p>“How are you?” Allison asked her best friend.</p><p>“You know, the usual, nothing out of the ordinary. Life in this village is not that interesting, is it?”</p><p>True, nothing out of the ordinary had happened in Hateno Village. Even when the Calamity happened a century ago, Hateno Village hadn’t been seriously affected by it. People said it’s because of Fort Hateno, the fortress that was said to have been built to stop the guardians. </p><p>Allison thought it’s only because the village is so far away from Central Hyrule. The fortress might have a role, but nothing major.</p><p>“That is until this mysterious man showed up last night.”</p><p>This mysterious man kept on popping today. No one even knows his name yet he’s the talk of the village. Allison heard Amir and Nikki talked about it on her way here, though she heard nothing significant, only “that mysterious man”.</p><p>Allison would love to eavesdrop their conversation but knew Amira would shoo her the moment Allison stopped on her tracks near them.</p><p>“I’m telling you, Ally, this man is nothing I’ve ever met before. I’ve never seen such beautiful blonde hair paired with wondrous blue eyes. I almost forgot to act professionally when he looked at me and asked me something — don’t tell Leop that please, he’ll lecture me mercilessly.”</p><p>Allison just chuckled.</p><p>“Is he still here? The man?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah. He asked to be woken up in noon, which is not too long now. Why are you asking?”</p><p>Allison was rather indecisive whether to tell Prima everything. She knew Prima wouldn’t tell anyone… It’s also not that big of a deal; Prima already knew about her visits to the lab.</p><p>“Can you tell him that I’m looking for him?”</p><p>She didn’t know why she decided to not tell Prima about this but she felt like it’s the right thing to do.</p><p>“Oh, is something wrong? Do you know him?” Prima asked curiosity lingered in her tone.</p><p>“Not at all,” Allison answered both of Prima’s question with those three words.</p><p>“You probably just want to snatch him away from me, right?” Prima joked, giving Allison a playful wink.</p><p>Allison just rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Getting a boyfriend is not really on my list right now, Prims.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>The entrance door of the inn suddenly opened, revealed a certain white-haired Hylian male behind it. Prima instantly went into her work mode but her smile faltered when she saw who the guest was.</p><p>Allison wasn’t really smiling when this man came in, but now, she certainly wasn’t smiling. </p><p>The atmosphere turned sour and awkward while the time froze when Allison and the male made eye contact. The man just stood there, didn’t move an inch. Allison could feel Prima looking at her and the man, back and forth. </p><p>The time unfroze when Allison made the first step out of the counter. She broke eye contact and forced a smile to her best friend.</p><p>“I shouldn’t disturb you any longer, Prima,” Allison said, “I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure.”</p><p>Allison walked away from the counter, not forgetting to give a side-eye towards the man who was slowly walking towards the counter where Prima was.</p><p>“Teli.” She greeted, didn’t bother to hide the bitterness in her voice.</p><p>“A-Allison.” He stumbled on saying her name. Of course, she caught that nervousness.</p><p>Allison rolled her eyes once she sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. </p><p>Why did she let a stupid male destroy her mood? She wasn’t in the brightest mood when he came in, but she definitely was in a better mood before.</p><p>She needed to clear her head.</p><p>She stood up and walked towards the door that leads to the outer decking. The wind welcomed her as she opened the door. She could always feel her spirits lightened when the wind hit her.</p><p>It’s not like she’s been everywhere, but the winds in this village are very different from others.</p><p>“Mind if I stay here, Worten?” Allison asked the self-proclaimed traveller <strike>that never actually travel anywhere</strike> who always hang out on this deck.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Allison looked at the view in front of her. The children were playing across the road, the houses were lining perfectly, the peaks of mountains could be seen from where she’s standing, along with the blinding blue tower.</p><p>Blinding blue tower?</p><p>She could’ve sworn the tower didn’t shine blue light the last time she saw it. She’s positive it was orange, the same colour as the shrine near her house…but wasn’t the shrine shone with blue light this morning?</p><p>Now she’s doubting her memory.</p><p>She tried to think of the most logical thing that could happen, trying to find a reason why the tower and the shrine shone blue. </p><p>One of the warnings near the lab said that when the furnace has a blue flame, it means the furnace is hot. Meaning that when it shines blue, the furnace is active. Maybe someone activated these things? Who?</p><p>When Allison told Purah about the newly erupted shrine near her house, Purah was so excited that she didn’t answer nor listen to Allison’s questions. Even Symin didn’t pay any attention to her.</p><p>She left the lab with many questions unanswered that day.</p><p>Someone tapped on her shoulder, stopping her train of thoughts. Allison turned around to see who just tapped her shoulder and, somehow, her breath got taken away.</p><p>Prima wasn’t lying nor exaggerating. </p><p>He does have wondrous blue eyes. It was the first thing she noticed. Maybe it was because he’s standing so close to her?</p><p>“Hi, are you the mysterious man?” Allison blurted out without thinking and instantly regretted it.</p><p>He looked confused for a second before letting a small smile escape his lips as Allison smiled apologetically.</p><p>“Sorry, that’s what everyone calling you.”</p><p>He shrugged and softly shook his head as if saying it was okay that she called her “the mysterious man”.</p><p>“Anyway, you’re probably wondering why I’m looking for you since I don’t know who you are and you don’t know who I am,” Allison said while leaning on the fence.</p><p>The man just nodded.</p><p>She deduced that the man wasn’t a talker.</p><p>“Well, I don’t want to come across as a nosy person, but someone told me that you want to go to the lab on the top of the hill.” The man nodded. “I could guide you there if you want to.”</p><p>The man scrunched his face as if he was thinking about her offer.</p><p>Allison took this as her chance to <strike>check him out</strike> observe him better. Thadd was certainly right, he has a knight-like body. She could see his toned arms beneath the shirt that was too small for his size and a definitely too small trouser. He couldn’t be that much older than her, she assumed his age would be around 17 or 18 years old.</p><p>He could be a traveller, but would a traveller has so much weapon? He has a sword, a shield, <strike>and</strike> a bow. The travellers she usually encounters would only have either a sword or a bow. Not both. He looked like he’s ready to go to a fight.</p><p>The man finally nodded, accepting her offer.</p><p>“Great, shall we go then?”</p><p>Allison said her goodbye to Prima before finally exiting the inn, making their way to the tech lab.</p><p>“Do you have a horse?” Allison asked the man as they walked down the stairs in front of the inn’s entrance door.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>“The lab isn’t that far, but it would be faster if you use your horse.”</p><p>The man nodded again. He walked towards the donkey stables, where his horse is. He took his horse and mounted it. He guided the horse to walk towards Allison and he extended his hand, inviting her to mount the horse.</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m fine walking.” Allison rejected his invitation at first, smiling politely as she did so. Yet, the man kept on extending his hand.</p><p>Allison decided to give in to the man’s request. Maybe he wanted to get to the lab faster.</p><p>Allison grabbed the man’s extended hand and used it as a grip to mount the horse. She sat behind him as the horse moved.</p><p>“Just follow the road,” Allison instructed.</p><p>The man, once again, nodded.</p><p>The journey there was followed with silence, as expected. He wasn’t a talker and neither was Allison. But she felt like she needed to say something before it got anymore uncomfortable than this.</p><p>“I take it that you’re not a talker.” Allison chuckled, trying to start a conversation.</p><p>She could feel the man tensed as she said that before nodding as an answer. Did she say the wrong thing?</p><p>“In that case, do you want me to tell you a bit about this village?”</p><p>She thought the man would refuse her suggestion, but he nodded instead. She thought he was the kind of person who hates small talk, but she was wrong. Or maybe he was just being polite.</p><p>“I could only tell you about the general things about this village. I wasn’t born in this village, you see, so I couldn’t tell you about anything detailed. Hateno Village is one of the few inhabited locations to not have been seriously affected by Calamity Ganon’s onslaught one hundred years ago. Many Hylians who live here make a living as farmers though others work as merchants supplying goods and services to the townsfolk and travellers.” </p><p>Allison continued to tell the man about the village. She knew the man was listening to her even though he didn’t ask anything. She could tell the man is a good listener. That’s the only reason why she kept on babbling.</p><p>“Allison? Is that you?” Someone said, making her stopped talking. Allison turned her head towards the person who called her name and found out that it was Koyin, one of the family members that runs Hateno Pasture.</p><p>Allison waved at Koyin as a greeting. “Do you mind if we stop here for a second?”</p><p>The man shook his head as the horse stopped moving. Allison dismounted the horse and walked towards Koyin.</p><p>“How’s the pasture going?” Allison asked. “Do the monsters still giving you trouble?”</p><p>Koyin sighed heavily. Allison didn’t need anything else to know that the monsters are indeed still being trouble for her.</p><p>“Some travellers had already tried to deal with them, but no one has succeeded. They always come back and said they failed.”</p><p>Allison rubbed Koyin’s shoulder as a way to comfort here. As if that’s going to help.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Koyin. I wish I could do something to help.”</p><p>She actually could. And she should since Koyin is one of her closest friends. But she wouldn’t do it.</p><p>“That’s okay, Allison. There’s nothing you could do. Can you please tell Pruce that the sheep couldn’t produce that many bottles of milk? They could probably only produce three to five bottles.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that, Koyin. I’m sure Pruce would understand your situation.” Allison smiled softly.</p><p>Koyin looked past Allison’s shoulder and stared at the man on top of the horse.</p><p>“Is that the mysterious man?” Koyin asked in a hushed voice, not wanting the man to hear her.</p><p>Allison nodded.</p><p>“Where are you going with him?”</p><p>“He wants to go to the tech lab; I’m just escorting him, giving him a tour, sort of.”</p><p>“I thought Seldon is the ‘official’ tour guide?”</p><p>Allison just shrugged as the answer. She didn’t know how else to respond.</p><p>“I should probably get going, I don’t want to keep my…client waiting.”</p><p>“Right,” Koyin smiled, “take care of yourself, Ally.”</p><p>“You too, Koyin.”</p><p>Allison waved her goodbye to Koyin before walking back to the man’s horse and mounted it again. They continued to make their way towards the lab.</p><p>In no time, they could finally see the tech lab ahead of them. Allison playfully announced that they have arrived. She swore she could hear him chuckled as she did that.</p><p>They dismounted his horse and walked towards the front door.</p><p>“I think this means my job is done,” Allison stated as she smiled while looking at the building in front of her. “I hope you found my service helpful.”</p><p>The man didn’t respond. He just stared at the lab with an empty look in his eyes.</p><p>“I should go now,” she was waiting for the man to respond, but after a couple of seconds, she knew he wouldn’t. Just as she thought he was a nice man…</p><p>“It was nice escorting you.” Allison declared loudly.</p><p>She was about to walk away when the man put a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and faced the man who had this sweetest smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“Thank you,”</p><p>Allison widened her eyes. She’s been wondering what his voice would sound like, but she never thought his voice would be so…soft.</p><p>“Also, I thought it would be rude if I don’t introduce myself; I’m Link.”</p><p>She was unable to move for a whole second. She was still in awe of his voice. But, she finally regained her composure as she smiled.</p><p>“I’m Allison. Nice to meet you.”</p><p><em>Link</em>. Where does she have heard that name before?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Azu, you know your father doesn’t like it when you spy on the lab.” Allison scolded the little boy as she spotted him behind a big tree, staring at the building intently.</p><p>The boy paid her no attention as he kept on staring ahead. Feeling annoyed by the boy’s inaction, Allison let out an exasperated sigh as she stood in front of him, thus blocking his view of the lab.</p><p>“I can’t see anything if you stand there…” Azu complained, jutting out his bottom lip.</p><p>“That’s kind of the point, bud.” Allison combed her hand through her hair out of frustration, “what are you expecting to see, anyway? The Sheikah girl?”</p><p>Allison almost let out a laugh as she called Purah “a girl”. Purah is a 126-year-old woman who has a six-year-old body. The Sheikah are similar to Hylians, but they have tan skin, red-coloured eyes and extended life spans. It’s not weird for them to be aged more than a century.</p><p>She appeared like a six-year-old because of an experiment gone…wrong? She hasn’t come out of the lab since her body shrunken.</p><p>Allison didn’t know the specificity of the experiment, but she knew that the experiment’s aim was to reverse someone’s age; in a way, the experiment did not go wrong.</p><p>Karin, the daughter of the head of Hateno Village, Reede, caught Purah coming out of the lab as Purah was about to go get the ancient blue flame to power up the lab. Karin told everyone in the village about Purah, or rather “the Sheikah girl”, but no one believes her, not even her dad.</p><p>Except for Azu and Sefaro. The two boys believed Karin and have been spying on the lab since then.</p><p>These two boys were also the reason why the lab has been inactive. Purah didn’t want to go out to get the blue flame because of fear they will spot her and Symin didn’t want to because of the rain.</p><p>Weird excuse, yes.</p><p>Allison had offered herself to go get the blue flames for them but Purah kept on rejecting her offers. She decided to back off; the director of the Hateno Ancient Tech Lab probably has a logical reason why she didn’t want Allison to help her.</p><p>“Umm, ya…yeah,” Azu said sheepishly. </p><p>“What if there was no Sheikah girl in there?” Allison asked, crossing her arms on her chest.</p><p>“Karin is not a liar! She’d never lie to us!”</p><p>With that, Azu looked away from Allison, changing his attention to his right and somewhere more father and above. Allison followed his line of sight, she almost chocked to see what’s ahead of her.</p><p>“Sefaro! How do things look over there?” Azu shouted, gaining the attention of his partner in crime.</p><p>“The girl…she won’t come out!” Sefaro’s loud voice could be heard from the distance.</p><p>These boys are truly determined on seeing Purah…</p><p>Allison could only sigh in defeat. There’s no way she could make them give up on this. They’re too far gone. She knew Sefaro wouldn’t back down since he was the most stubborn boy she had ever met, but she thought Azu would stop ever since his father, Pruce, got mad of him because Azu literally spent eight hours spying on the lab, but no. </p><p>She was very wrong.</p><p>“Fine,” Allison said, “I won’t tell your father.”</p><p>“Really?” Azu looked at her with sparkly eyes.</p><p>“That is if you’ll come home before eight today and won’t tell /anyone/ that I was up here.” </p><p>By anyone, she meant Azu’s mother, Amira. Amira is the biggest gossiper in the village. She spent an entire day just to gossip with her friend, Nikki. Maybe that’s a mother thing, but she’s sure it’s not.</p><p>“Deal!” The boy cheerily jumped as he celebrated his small victory. Allison could only chuckle at the sight in front of her. Seeing children happy makes her happy.</p><p>“Anyway, what are you doing here, Allison?” This time, Azu was the one who’s asking the questions.</p><p>“I was escorting someone to the lab.” </p><p>“Did you enter the lab? Did you see a girl in there? Was there a girl? Or was there only an old man and an old woman in there?”</p><p>“Woah, hold your horses, bud,” Allison chuckled as Azu stormed her with numerous questions.</p><p>“Did you? Did you?” Azu asked again excitedly.</p><p>“Sorry, Azu, I didn’t enter. I only escort him until the front doors.”</p><p>“Aw, that’s too bad.” Azu visibly slumped as she answered his question.</p><p>She felt bad for him. Maybe she should spare these two boys and just tell them the truth…or not.</p><p>“Keep up the work, Azu. I’m sure the girl would come out soon.” Allison patted the young boy’s head. “I’m going to go back to the village now.”</p><p>“Thanks, Ally.”</p><p>“Don’t forget our deal, bud!” Allison shouted past her shoulder as she makes her way down the hills.</p><p>She forgot how boring and tiring the walk from the lab to the village is. Usually, when she visits the lab, she’ll bring a pot lid with her. For what?</p><p>For a move, she calls the lid surf. She’d like to think that she’s the one who invented the move, but someone else probably had already done it before her. </p><p>But, she is proud to say that she came up with this idea on her own. </p><p>All she needs to do to do this move is just to get the pot lid ready, she runs downhill, and then she jumps. As she was in the air, she’ll slip the lid to her feet. </p><p>And there it is, the lid surf.</p><p>Yeah, the name is kind of weird. She’s trying to think of a better name for it but she came up empty.</p><p>Today’s her day off, meaning she doesn’t have anything to do. She thought she’ll enjoy it by chatting with Prima at the inn but she didn’t expect that bastard would visit the village today.</p><p>Instead, she thinks she’ll spend the day reading some of the books that she borrowed from the lab.</p><p>She kept thinking of his name. /Link/. She’s sure that she has heard or read that name before. It’s not a very common name, there’s no way she could mistake it for someone else. </p><p>There’s also something about him that feels…off. She doesn’t know how else to describe it. </p><p>He came into this village a mere days after that earthquake happened, the earthquake that made the tower and the shrine next to her house appeared out of nowhere. No one seems to recognise him, not even the travellers.</p><p>She needs to dig deeper. She’ll probably ask Purah about this, but she’ll try to find out about this by herself first.</p><p>She’s very determined to do this, just as determined as the two boys she met a minute ago.</p><hr/><p>“Why did I only borrow books about the Age of Burning Fields?” Allison sighed as she massaged her temples, frustrated.</p><p>Age of Burning Fields is the period after Princess Zelda used her power to seal both herself and Ganon within Hyrule Castle, though many assumed that Princess Zelda sacrificed her life to seal Ganon away.</p><p>Purah wouldn’t confirm which one of these two theories is the correct one. She only urged Allison to read these books without any explanation.</p><p>Everything about what happened 100 years ago always has uncertainty to it. No one knew what exactly happened except, probably, Purah. Allison even usually take Purah’s information with a grain of salt. Not that she doesn’t trust Purah, but more because she always act like that.</p><p>She knew from the books that Hyrule, as it was a kingdom, had an army of soldiers and knights called Hyrulean Soldiers and Knights of Hyrule. The Hyrulean Soldiers are the standard soldiers while the Knights are those who keep the royal family safe.</p><p>Maybe Link was one of these soldiers or knights? No, all of the remaining soldiers and knights that survived the Calamity was killed in Akkala Citadel without no survivors. At least that’s what Purah and her books told her.</p><p>Allison shook her head and aggressively ran her hand through her head. Link couldn’t be a soldier or a knight from the fallen Hyrule Kingdom. They’re all dead. </p><p>Besides, if he was one of those soldiers and knights, he would be over a hundred years old. He doesn’t even look like he was over twenty, let alone a hundred.</p><p>The questions remain; who is he? Where has she heard that name before?</p><p>“All the soldiers are dead, so are the knights. Maybe he’s one of the champions? No, that’s not possible. Every single one of them is dead, explaining why the Divine Beasts are out of control right now.”</p><p>The Divine Beasts are ancient mechanical constructs that need to be piloted for them to be working. There are four Divine Beasts in total: Vah Rudania, Vah Naboris, Vah Ruta, and Vah Medoh.</p><p>Every one of them resided in the four major territories in Hyrule. Vah Rudania resides in Eldin Mountains, Vah Naboris resides in the Gerudo Deserts, Vah Ruta in Lanaryu, and Vah Medoh in Tabantha Frontier.</p><p>They had caused disasters all around Hyrule since the Calamity happened. Purah’s explanation was each of the divine beasts were corrupted by Ganon, therefore making them “evil”. </p><p>Even though she knew it wouldn’t be possible, she reached for the book about the Champions. She opened the cover and started reading it.</p><p>Of course, the first chapter is about Princess Zelda, in this case, the Commander of the Champions. After that, it’s the Zora Champion, Mipha. She’s the one who piloted Vah Ruta.</p><p>Daruk’s chapter, the Goron Champion and Vah Rudania’s pilot is next. The next chapter is about the Gerudo Champion, the pilot of Vah Naboris, none other than Urbosa. The last chapter is about Revali, the Rito Champion who piloted Vah Medoh.</p><p>“The last one?” Allison murmured to herself. </p><p>There is one champion for each race. The Zora had Mipha, the Goron had Daruk, the Gerudo had Urbosa, and the Rito had Revali. </p><p>Who did the Hylian have? Princess Zelda? No, if so, her title would be the Commander of the Champions <em>and</em> the Hylian Champion. It also would be insulting to the other races if the Hylian Champion is also the commander of all the champions. </p><p>She flipped over to the next page after Champion Revali, but there were no pages left. She went back to the first page which contains Princess Zelda’s biography. Then she went to the next chapter, Mipha’s biography. </p><p>Something felt missing…</p><p>She closed the book and looked at the text block. There was a space between Princess Zelda’s chapter and Mipha’s chapter. The text block wasn’t supposed to be like that. It supposed to be dense without little empty spaces between the pages.</p><p>Unless…</p><p>“Unless someone ripped the pages out.” The realisation hit Allison like a thunder.</p><p>She immediately opened the book on that space and she could see the trace of a ripped paper on the inner hinge.</p><p>How come she only realises this now? Who would rip out a page about the Hylian Champion? Is the Hylian Champion still alive somehow? Did Purah know about this? If she did, why would she keep this hidden?</p><p>Or maybe she was just overthinking it. Maybe there’s no Hylian Champion. No, there’s no way there’s no Hylian Champion. Right?</p><p>Questions after questions went through her mind. She got so many unanswered questions and she needed for them to be answered as fast as possible. She needs to make another visit to the ancient tech lab.</p><p>There’s one thing Allison needed to do first, though.</p><p>She needed to eat. </p><p>She put the book on her bed and rummaged through her cupboard for some ingredients. She pulled out a bird egg and a bundle of Hylian rice. She’s in the mood for some fried egg and rice right now.</p><p>She exited her house with those ingredients, starting to make her way towards the outdoor cooking area just in front of the inn. The outdoor cooking area is a communal area where everyone could use to cook up something.</p><p>“Allison, how are you, sweetie?”</p><p>Uma, the old woman who always sits next to the outdoor cooking area greeted her, a sweet smile spread on her face.</p><p>“Hi, Uma.” Allison wanted to wave at the elderly, but her hands were full of things. She decided to just give the woman a nod and a smile.</p><p>Uma noticed Allison’s difficulties and sighed.</p><p>“You need to get yourself a horse, sweetie. It’s going to help you a lot, especially with your job.”</p><p>“I know, Uma.” Allison forced a smile as she placed down her things on the bench behind one of the cooking pots.</p><p>“Why don’t you get one then?”</p><p>“Because the nearest wild horse spot is near Fort Hateno, and that’s far from here.”</p><p>Allison knew having a horse would make her life easier but the road from here and Dueling Peaks Stable, the nearest stable from Hateno Village, is such a long road and full of Bokoblins, one of the monsters roaming around Hyrule that existed because of Ganon.</p><p>She knew she could take those Bokoblins easily, especially if they’re red and blue Bokoblins. But she can’t just expose herself like that, right?</p><p>“That’s true. Maybe you could ask one of the travellers for a ride? You can ask Toma or Te—“ Uma stopped herself before she could say his name.</p><p>Allison pressed her lips together in annoyance as Uma did this. Does everyone in the village know about her and Teli’s messy breakup? If so, it’s probably all thanks to Amira and Nikki.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll ask Toma about it when I see her,” Allison said, giving the old woman a tight-lipped smile.</p><p>“Good idea.”</p><p>Allison started to get the cooking pot ready by lighting up the firewood beneath it, making the pot hot and ready to use.</p><p>As she was cooking, she noticed a man wearing flashy clothing with two men behind him on the corners of her eyes. She didn’t have to guess who it was as the man spotted her and ran towards her.</p><p>“Allison!” The man shouted with his notable singsong voice.</p><p>“Hi, Bolson.”</p><p>Bolson is her landlord, sort of. He and his construction company, Bolson Construction, was the one who made her house. Her house used to be a model house as a publication for his company. </p><p>But, Bolson sold, no, gave it to her as she took refuge in this village four years ago. </p><p>Why did she insist on saying that Bolson “gave” the house to her? Because he didn’t ask for any kind of payment from her. He just gave the house to her.</p><p>
  <strike>Which was understandable because she was a thirteen-year-old girl with no money and no parents when she first came to this village.</strike>
</p><p>“Baby, what are you doing here?” Bolson gasped loudly as he saw her cooking her rice. “You know you could use the cooking pot in front of my house anytime you want.”</p><p>Bolson came rushing towards her, the two men behind him followed. Karson and Hudson, Bolson’s employees/apprentices.</p><p>“I know, Bolson, I just need to meet with Prima after this.” Allison smiled. “By the way, how’s the old house going? Did Reede give you the clearance to destroy the house?”</p><p>“Yeah, the village decided to destroy the house to clear the land.” Bolson sighed as he sat in front of Allison.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“I feel bad for the owner, even though he never returned.”</p><p>“He’s dead.” Allison was not one who holds back when it comes to her words. “You said that the owner left to serve at Hyrule Castle a century ago, right? The chances are he’s dead. He won’t feel anything if his house got destroyed.”</p><p>“My, my, Allison! What a horrible thing to say!”</p><p>“I’m just saying the most logical thing!” Allison defended herself as the people around her laughed and shook their heads.</p><p>“Boss,” Hudson tapped his boss’ shoulder, “we should start demolishing the house.”</p><p>“Right!” Bolson suddenly stood up, startling Allison.</p><p>“Boss, do you mind if I stay with Allison for a minute?” Karson asked.</p><p>Bolson looked at Karson, then at Allison, before looking back at Karson. Allison internally groaned as Bolson smiled widely. She knew what that eccentric man was thinking.</p><p>“Of course, darling! Just don’t have /too/ much fun with each other, eh?” Bolson slapped Karson’s back, causing Karson to smiled awkwardly.</p><p>“Farewell, babies!” Bolson waved at the two teenagers as he and Hudson walked away.</p><p>Karson rubbed the spot where Bolson slapped him as he sat right next to Allison.</p><p>“What was that all about?” Karson asked, still rubbing his back.</p><p>“He probably thought you’re trying to get close to me,” Allison answered as she moved her fried rice to her plate. “Or he thought you’re gonna ask me to be your girlfriend.”</p><p>“What if I am, though?” Karson smiled cheekily at her, flashing his white teeth.</p><p>Allison rolled her eyes while sticking her tongue out at Karson. “Then I’m gonna reject you, again.”</p><p>A few weeks ago, Karson confessed his feelings to Allison, saying that he has had that feeling since the day she “moved” into this village. Allison, not wanting a boyfriend for the moment and had always thought of Karson as a brother, rejected him.</p><p>No one knew about this except them. They didn’t want to be the new hot topic in this village. One scandal is enough for her.</p><p>A couple of days following that confession were very awkward for the both of them, but Karson finally grew some courage to tell her that he already moved on and wanted things to be how it was before his confession.</p><p>She wanted nothing more than that.</p><p>Since that day, Allison had been matching him with someone, pitching him up for blind dates with the women in town.</p><p>The first blind date was not a success. She matched him with Toma, the fashion-oriented traveller. She thought they’d look cute together, but Karson didn’t feel it.</p><p>Why? From Karson’s depiction of the date, he said Toma always talked about fashion. She always told him about the price of her neckerchief (how she spent all the rupees on it), her dream of going to Kakariko Village to buy some new clothes, and yada yada yada.</p><p>Everything Toma talked was about herself or clothes.</p><p>Karson immediately regretted saying yes to this date and thought it was the most horrible date ever. Not that he has been to a lot.</p><p>“What about Ivee?” Allison said out of nowhere as she dug into her food.</p><p>“Is this another attempt to set me on a date?” Karson sighed. “I’m not going to another of your set-up dates.”</p><p>“Oh, come on, give me another chance. The date with Toma was my first experience in being a match-maker.”</p><p>“You clearly suck at it.”</p><p>Allison punched Karson’s arm a little bit harder than she intended, causing him to flinch away from her.</p><p>“Ow! That hurts!”</p><p>“Well, you hurt my feelings!”</p><p>Karson stuck his tongue out as Allison flipped the finger at him. They both laughed as Allison continue eating her fried egg.</p><p>“I don’t know, Ally,” Karson answered Allison’s question, “Ivee is a bit too…energetic for me.”</p><p>Ivee is Pruce’s daughter. She works as a greeter at the same place as Allison, the East Wind General Store. Ivee is a cute girl with short hair. Allison thought Karson would be interested in her…but he does have a point on Ivee being so lively.</p><p>“Hmm, you’re probably right.” Allison thought of another person to match Karson with.</p><p>There are not that many women in this village and there’s no way she’s going to match him with children. A person popped into her mind.</p><p>“What about Sophie?” </p><p>“Sophie? Who’s Sophie?”</p><p>“You don’t know who Sophie is? She’s Seldon’s daughter. She’s the one who runs the boutique. She’s the reason why Seldon becomes the ‘official’ tour guide of this village.”</p><p>“Seldon has a daughter?”</p><p>Allison smacked the back of Karson’s head, causing him to yelled painfully.</p><p>“Don’t be rude, Karson. She lives in this village since birth.”</p><p>“I seriously don’t know who you’re talking about, Ally.” Karson raised his hands, signalling that he surrendered. “What she’s like?”</p><p>“Well, she’s a bit shy and rarely comes out of the boutique, probably the reason why you forgot about her. But, behind all that, she’s actually kind and pretty fun to talk to. I think you’ll be a good match with her.”</p><p>“Fine, I’ll trust you on this one.” Karson started to stand up, “but if you mess this up, I will never go on another date that you set up.”</p><p>“Challenge accepted, bud.”</p><hr/><p>Allison stared at the shrine in front of her. </p><p>It was shining with blue light. She stepped onto the shrine’s podium and found a glowing blue symbol on the floor. She noticed that the symbol was the same as the one in front of the lab’s front door but this one was glowing and the one in front of the lab was not.</p><p>“Maybe this one’s active?”</p><p>She looked up and noted that now she could enter the shrine. She looked at her right and saw a terminal. She lightly brushed the terminal, following the lines across it. She’d say if the shrine was a house, this terminal was the keyhole and someone had the key to open this shrine.</p><p>She slowly entered the shrine, grazing her hand through the wall that was written with Sheikah Language. She gazed at the floor and saw a Sheikah Eye crest which she perceived that the ancient Sheikah tribe had something to do with the making of this shrine.</p><p>She needs to get moving. She left the shrine and started to make her way towards the lab. Instead of using the main road, she used the more rocky and uncomfortable road. Just behind her house, there’s a hill that she could use to go to the lab without anyone knowing, except Thadd.</p><p>She didn’t know how Thadd could know about her visits to the lab since she didn’t tell him, but that man had his own ways.</p><p>She put up her hood to cover her head as she clutched the book closer to her. The cape was flowing behind her as she climbed the rocks to get to the hills.</p><p>“Ah, shit.”</p><p>She forgot her pot lid. Again. It’s too late to go back now.</p><p>The sky was getting darker but not that dark that she couldn’t see anything, telling her that it’s probably around 7 p.m.</p><p>She looked down on the main road in Hateno Village and saw the lighted up stone lanterns along the way. Those stone lanterns could only be light up by the blue flame. Did Link do that? Did he also light up the furnace?</p><p>“If he did, so what? Why do you care so much?”</p><p>
  <strike>Because she asked Purah to lit the furnace countless time and Purah kept on rejecting her. Then a curious man walked into the lab and, just like that, he lit the furnace for Purah. That’s why.</strike>
</p><p>She was already near the tree that Sefaro used to spy the lab when she realised the two boys were still hanging out on that spot. Didn’t she tell Azu to go home before eight?</p><p>Not wanting the boys to see her, she crouched down as she made her way towards the tree where Sefaro was standing. She quickly, and silently, climbed the slope up towards that tree and immediately hide on the other side of the tree. Sefaro didn’t notice anything as she sat on the ground.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, she could hear something rustling next to her. She took a peek and found out that the boys finally walked away from their posts, making their way home. She stayed there until the boys were completely gone before making her way up the hills.</p><p>She was right. The furnace was ignited, proving her point that Link got some blue flame from the ancient furnace. She gripped on the book she’s holding tighter.</p><p>No, she’s not jealous. Link is probably an old friend of Purah, or maybe he’s from the Sheikah tribe.</p><p>“No, that’s not possible. He doesn’t have the characteristic of a Sheikah.”</p><p>She saw the horse Link and she rode to the lab just next to the building, eating grass. Link is probably still in there or somewhere around here since no one saw him getting back to the village (she asked Prima) and there’s no way he’s just going to abandon his horse like that.</p><p>She walked towards the front door and knocked on it.</p><p>“It’s Allison.”</p><p>She knew from experience that if she didn’t present her name after knocking, Purah and Symin wouldn’t say a thing and fled through the back door.</p><p>“Come in!” Purah’s childlike voice could be heard.</p><p>She opened the door and entered the lab. She forgot how messy the lab was. Papers were thrown out everywhere. The floor, the desks, the chairs, everywhere. Purah and Symin probably didn't have time to clean up...</p><p>She looked to her right and saw a similar terminal as she saw on the shrine. She was aware that it had been there for a long time, but now, it’s shining with blue light, which means it’s active now.</p><p>No Link, though. He’s probably in the tower where Purah and Symin lives…or maybe he went back to the inn. Who knows?</p><p>“Hey, you!” Purah said excitedly as Allison pushed down her hood to show her face while closing the door behind her. “What brings you here? Have you finished reading the books I gave you?”</p><p>“Hey, Purah.” Allison smiled at the small woman who was standing on one of the chairs. </p><p>Purah had to stand on a chair if she wanted to look at someone face-to-face. If not, she’s just as short as the children in the village.</p><p>“I have a question about something,” Allison said softly as she sat on the chair next to Purah.</p><p>Purah leant towards her as Allison placed the book about the Champions on the desk. She knew Purah was confused as the little woman did not say anything.</p><p>“I was rereading this book when I noticed there seems to be a chapter missing.”</p><p>“Really? I never noticed that maybe because I rarely read that book because I know all the Champions personally.” Purah said in a somewhat exaggerated tone. “Have you noticed that, Symin?”</p><p>Allison knew Purah was hiding something when Purah asked Symin’s opinion. Purah had never done that. These two scientists are in a somewhat tense relationship. They don’t hate each other, but they certainly don’t like each other, or at least Purah doesn’t like Symin while Symin acts indifferent with a tad of respect for Purah.</p><p>“Is there supposed to be a Hylian Champion, Purah?” Allison asked softly, looking at Purah straight in the eye. Her tone might be soft but it was stern, hinting at her persistence on having the answer.</p><p>“Of course—"</p><p>“Then why there’s no chapter about him—or her—in this book?”</p><p>Allison never cut through Purah’s sentence. She had too much respect for the Sheikah scientist to do that petty thing. </p><p>“Um, you see, well, here’s the thing—"</p><p>
  <em>Link…help…beach…</em>
</p><p>Allison tuned out Purah’s voice as she abruptly stood up from her seat, startling Purah. The chair she was sitting on fell back, causing a big thud as it made contact with the floor, scaring Symin who was searching for something in the bookcase.</p><p>“Did you hear that?” Allison asked, pure panic was written all across her face.</p><p>The atmosphere turned tense in a matter of seconds.</p><p>“Hear what?” Purah asked, her face was showing more of an interest than confusion. She is a scientist after all. “Allison, are you okay?”</p><p>“I swear I heard something,” Allison looked around the building, as if searching for the source of the voice, “a voice. A woman’s voice.”</p><p>“Allison, there was no—"</p><p>Purah told Symin to shut up before he could finish his sentence by giving him a stern look. Symin shut his mouth and nodded, understand that his superior wants to know what was going on.</p><p>“A woman’s voice? What did the woman tell you, Allison?” Purah asked, observing the Hylian girl in front of her.</p><p>“Link, help…beach?” Allison recalled her memories. “Maybe she told me to look at the beach? Do you have a scope, Symin?”</p><p>Allison rushed towards the Sheikah male as he offered her a scope. Purah followed her as she asked,</p><p>“Do you know Link?”</p><p>“Yeah, I was the one who guides him here.” Allison took the scope from Symin and made her way towards the back door where the Hateno Beach could be seen from, Purah and Symin following behind her.</p><p>“Wait, you guided him here?”</p><p>Allison didn’t pay the little woman any more attention as she exited the building. The sky was darker, but she’s still could see something without the help of fire or any kind of light. </p><p>She made her way towards the edge of the hill and used the scope to see Hateno Beach clearer. She could see the monster fort that those hideous monsters made. Those monsters were the same monsters that had been giving Koyin a nightmare.</p><p>Her hair on the back of her neck stood up as her body froze. She was visibly shaking. Purah noticed this as Allison slowly put her hand down.</p><p>The only sounds that could be heard were the rush of the wind and the faint chirps of crickets. Those two sounds combined should bring peace into one’s soul, somehow they didn’t bring her any kind of peacefulness now.</p><p>Quite the opposite, really.</p><p>"What's the matter, Allison?" Symin broke the silence.</p><p>
  <em>Please help him...</em>
</p><p>"Link needs my help at the beach.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you crazy? You can’t just go there and help him fight monsters.” Symin said as Allison, quite literally, threw him his scope and rushed towards Link’s horse.</p><p>“Well, I can’t just sit still and look pretty, can I?” Allison almost rolled her eyes at Symin’s statement.</p><p>“That’s not what I mean. What I mean is,” Allison mounted Link’s horse as Symin kept on talking, “you’d be just another burden for him because he had to fight those monsters <em>and</em> protect you.”</p><p>“Believe me, I won’t.”</p><p>Allison didn’t offer any more explanation to her answer. Symin looked at him curiously while Purah just gave her an empty stare.</p><p>Allison was about to pull the horse’s reins when Purah’s voice stopped her.</p><p>“Symin, give her our pitchfork.”</p><p>Symin looked at his boss with a confused look, but when Purah glared at him, he immediately dashed away, complying with the director. Allison looked at the Sheikah woman, intrigued by why she just did that. Does Purah know about her past?</p><p>This Sheikah woman never ceased to amaze her.</p><p>Symin was finally back with a pitchfork on his hands. He gave it to Allison and she gladly accepted it. She looked at Purah and gave the director a firm nod before squeezing the horse with her calves, signalling it to move forward.</p><p>Allison was about to turn around and made the horse run faster as Purah called on her again, making her turn around to see Purah’s face.</p><p>“About your question—“</p><p>“Ma’am, are you sure it’s wise to—“</p><p>“Shut up, Symin.”</p><p>“But, ma’am!”</p><p>Allison narrowed her eyes at the two scientists, confused on what they’re talking about. However, she really, really, have no time for this.</p><p>Every second matter. She learnt that long ago in a hard way.</p><p>“The Hylian Champion survived the Great Calamity.”</p><p>Without any further explanation, Allison understood what Purah meant.</p><p>“Be careful, Allison.”</p><p>With that, Allison dashed away from the lab, making her way towards Hateno Beach. She could only hope that she wasn’t too late.</p><p>She was too focused on being fast that she didn’t realise a red mist was materialising in front of her. A bowman attacked her out of nowhere, shooting two arrows at the horse’s forehand. </p><p>The horse neighed and raised its forehand off the ground, startled by the sudden attack.</p><p>Allison could feel cold sweats forming on the back of her neck. It had been four years since the last time she encountered someone from the Yiga Clan.</p><p>The Yiga Clan are a group consists of Sheikah who abandoned the Royal Family of Hyrule and pledged their allegiance to Ganon. It has existed even before the Great Calamity had happened. </p><p>The Yiga adopted the upside-down Sheikah Eye, representing their resentment of the clan, as their symbol. The Yiga Clan would attack and strike down anyone who even thought negatively of them or Ganon. </p><p>The clan gained a notorious reputation for cruelty, with some even regarding the organisation as “pure evil”. Though she remembered her father told her that the clan was filled with lost souls who were being manipulated by Ganon, who simply saw them as useful pawns to further his own goals of destroying Hyrule and the world beyond.</p><p>The bowman laughed and teleported away as Allison calmed the horse and stopped it from panicking. She knew if she continues to the beach while the bowman hadn’t retreated, the bowman would follow her. </p><p>With that, she dismounted the horse and waited for the bowman to reveal their very telling sign when they’re about to teleport to a different spot to surprise-attack her, which was a ball of reddish lighting with some papers with red writing on it.</p><p>She noticed one on her right and smirked. </p><p>They hadn’t changed their way of ambushing people since the last time she encountered them. </p><p>She waited for the bowman to appear, and when he did, she didn’t give him a chance to even pull his bow’s string. She quickly thrust her pitchfork at him, hurting him badly.</p><p>He was clearly not expecting that.</p><p>Even though the bowman was wearing a white mask with an upside-down Sheikah Eye, she knew he was staring at her with such spiteful look. </p><p>She could only smirk at the thought of that, readying her stance once again, as if saying “come at me, bitch, I’m ready for you” without actually saying those words.</p><p>The bowman grumbled as he teleported away. </p><p>She forgot how fast and sly the Yigas were. She waited for another sign of his teleportation, but it seemed that the bowman was quite smart. </p><p>She didn't see any sign of his teleportation until she heard a rustle behind her.</p><p>She turned around. She knew he could feel her panicking as he was laughing loudly.</p><p>He shot an arrow split into two at her. She could barely dodge them, one of the arrows slightly scraped her shoulder. </p><p>The arrow would pierce into her shoulder if she hadn't dodged. She needed to up her game.</p><p>The bowman laughed as he teleported away, this time, on quite a distance in front of her. He would not have a problem attacking her since he had a bow as a weapon. </p><p>But, she wasn’t on a disadvantage, either.</p><p>She had a pitchfork.</p><p>Pitchfork is a long, farming tool with four sharp edges. It could be used as an improvised spear. Meaning she doesn’t have to be close enough to attack them.</p><p>Once she noticed another one of those reddish lighting balls, she ran towards it as fast as possible. </p><p>As the bowman emerged, she jabbed the pitchfork at the bowman’s stomach.</p><p>The bowman was knocked away by the force, groaning as he hit the rocks behind him. </p><p>His stomach was bleeding profusely. </p><p>She was feeling a bit sorry for him. If he asked for her mercy or surrendered, she would let him go. </p><p>But if he tried to attack her again, she wouldn’t hesitate.</p><p>Both of them know that the bowman is defeated. </p><p>Like she said before, this bowman wasn’t an idiot. </p><p>Realising he had lost, he teleported away for the last time. How does she know? Because now, he left behind a couple of rupees, a mighty banana, and their weapons, a bow and a bundle of arrows.</p><p>Once the Yiga bowman was gone, she took those loots and mounted the horse again, making her way to the beach. She could only pray to Goddess Hylia that she’d make it in time. </p><p>She couldn’t forgive herself if this ended up like last time…</p><p>The horse was running as fast as it could while being cautious. </p><p>The path to the beach was narrow, zigzagged, and steeping down the hills. It made it hard for the horse to move as fast as possible. If it went too fast, they could fall off the hills. </p><p>If it went too slow, they might not make it in time. </p><p>Allison could feel the horse’s nervousness for its master’s well-being, probably one of the reasons why it let her mount it without any kind of objection. She guided it as best as she could, though sometimes it slipped through the path because of how impatience it was.</p><p>“We aren’t going to be helpful to Link if we died, Horsey.” She didn’t know what its name was; she never bothered to ask Link. For now, she’ll call it ‘Horsey’.</p><p>Horsey seemed to listen to her since it was being more careful every time the path turned to the right or the left.</p><p>They finally reached the beach, sands and sea filled their view. Horsey finally galloped as its feet touched the sand. She guided him towards the monsters’ fort as it ran as fast as possible.</p><p>She got her pitchfork ready, the bow and arrows were waiting on her back.</p><p>She could finally see the outlines of the monsters: a black Moblins and four Bokoblins. They were all surrounding Link who was on a defensive stance, holding a sword and a shield.</p><p>She signalled Horsey to run faster. Horsey obeyed her, adding more speed. As she was finally close enough, she screamed:</p><p>“Link!”</p><p>Link and all of the monsters looked towards her and Horsey’s direction. Before any of them could react, she threw her pitchfork at one of the Bokoblin, hitting it in its face, instantly killing it as it turned into ash.</p><p>All of them was stunned by her power, especially Link. A farmer’s pitchfork is not a heavy weapon, but it’s not that light to be thrown like that either. </p><p>She threw it as if it weighs nothing…</p><p>The remaining monsters turned their focus back on the girl with the galloping horse, ready to attack them, but it was too late. Horsey arrived at the circle with full speed, knocking two Bokoblins with its strong feet. </p><p>One of them, a blue Bokoblin, immediately perished, but the other one, a black Bokoblin, survived the kick.</p><p>Monsters in Hyrule are graded by colours. Reds are the weakest, then blues, blacks, and the strongest are silvers. Thank Goddess there was no silver Bokoblins nor Moblins. Those silvers are a real pain in the ass.</p><p>Allison extended her arm for Link to grab on as Horsey ran towards him. When they’re close enough, Link quickly grabbed her arm and used it as a grip to jump onto his horse.</p><p>“What in the Goddess’ name were you thinking?!” Allison shouted as Horsey dashed away from the circle of monsters. “Fighting monsters at this hour?! You do realise that they’re stronger at night, don’t you?”</p><p>Link just shrugged as a response. </p><p>She swore if they were not in the middle of a fight right now, she’d smack his face.</p><p>Unfortunately, they had a more important matter on hand. Horsey turned around, making them face the monsters again.</p><p>“You’ll handle the Moblin and that last blue Bokoblin. I’ll handle the black Bokoblins.” Allison said as she equipped her bow.</p><p>Link nodded, agreeing with her strategy. He dismounted his horse with his sword at the ready. She got off Horsey as she said,</p><p>“You don’t mind that I used Horsey, right?”</p><p>Link looked at her with such a confused look, she’d laugh if they weren’t in the middle of a battle.</p><p>“I don’t know its name.” She clarified while a small smile was appearing on her lips.</p><p>He chuckled as he glanced at the monsters rushing towards them.</p><p>“Her name is Epona.”</p><p>She swore his voice did some weird things to her. She needed him to speak more often.</p><p>Not waiting for another respond, Link charged towards the towering Moblin that was running towards them.</p><p>She was about to face one of the monsters in front of her when she heard something from behind her. She turned around, and sure enough, the Bokoblin that survived Epona’s kick was running towards her.</p><p>She aimed with her bow and shot an arrow at the creature. It hit its shoulder and fell to the ground.</p><p>But it’s not dead. Not yet.</p><p>Before it could get back to its feet, she pulled the bow’s string and aimed at that creature’s head. </p><p>She let go of the string, sending the arrow away. </p><p>Bullseye; she hit it in the centre of its head and it instantly turned into ash.</p><p>Glad to know she hadn’t lost her archery skill.</p><p>She turned her attention back towards where Link was. He was dodging the Moblin’s attack as she finally spotted him. </p><p>She never saw someone moves a gracefully as he did. Not even her mother and her mother <em>was</em> the most skilful fighter she knew.</p><p>He dodged that attack so perfectly that he somehow found a split second of weakness and attacked that poor Moblin with a burst of stabs.</p><p>The Moblin fell to the ground and turned to ash, dead. Two Bokoblins remaining. </p><p>“I got the one on the right.” She announced as she took a spear that was lying on the ground.</p><p>The fight was over within a minute. When the Bokoblin she fought finally died, she had to take a full, deep gulp of air to regulate her breathing. She hadn’t fight anything in so long.</p><p>Link walked towards the chest that the monsters had kept safe. He bent down to open it.</p><p>“What was in there?” Allison asked as Link as he rose to his feet.</p><p>Link showed her a red-coloured gem and she couldn’t hold herself but to whistle. </p><p>It’s a ruby. </p><p>That thing could be sold for a 210 rupees. That’s more than what she makes in a month.</p><p>He was walking towards her when she noticed he was limping. She looked at his lower part of his body and saw a sizeable wound on his right waist, slowly his shirt got soaked with blood.</p><p>How come she didn’t notice that?</p><p>“Link, you’re bleeding.” </p><p>He looked shocked as he looked down. Maybe he also didn’t notice that wound either, too caught up with fighting those monsters.</p><p>She scurried towards him and pressed her hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. She circled an arm around him as she placed his arm on her shoulders.</p><p>“Let’s go to my place, I have some herbs and elixirs to heal you.”</p><hr/><p>"Keep on pressing that wound, Link.”</p><p>Allison guided him towards her bed, gently letting him go as he sat on it. She immediately walked towards her cupboard, leaving Link on her bed.</p><p>She opened the cupboard’s door and dug into it. It’s been a while but she’s sure she had something to heal him. She didn’t even know if the herbs she had still fresh or if the elixirs she made are working since she had left it in this cupboard so long, but she had to try it.</p><p>If the herbs and elixirs didn’t work, she would have to use the normal way, using the good old bandages and bandages only.</p><p>She got frustrated when she couldn’t find any of her elixirs and herbs, the only things she came across were food, and food, and other food. She didn’t know she hoarded so much food in her cupboard.</p><p>She almost jumped in happiness when she found a jar of fresh herbs.</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>She dug deeper, just to make sure if there’s any other thing for her to use. Fortunately, she found a bottle of hearty elixir and a bottle of fairy tonic.</p><p>Without thinking, she grabbed both of them and brought them to her bed. She placed the jar and bottles next to Link who was pressing the wound on his waist with his hand.</p><p>“Do you mind if I lift your shirt? I need to see the wound.”</p><p>Link lifted his hand from his wound and lifted his shirt, holding it up with his bloody hand. She crouched down and observed it warily. The wound wasn’t that deep, but it was in a considerable size that the blood that came out of that wound was quite a lot.</p><p>She handed him the hearty elixir as she stood up.</p><p>“Drink this, I need to get some water.”</p><p>She didn’t wait for his response as she took a small bowl and ran out of her house. She dashed towards the pond near her house. She got some water from that pond before running to her house as carefully as possible since she didn’t want to spill any water.</p><p>Link already finished the hearty elixir as she shut the door behind her. She rushed towards him and crouched down in front of him, taking a look at the wound again. It had quite healed since he drank that elixir, but it hadn’t closed perfectly.</p><p>She slowly poured the water to his wound, causing him to hiss from the sting. She murmured her sorry as she put the bowl on the floor. She took the jar and pulled a Hyrule Herb, a healing herb that could be found all around Hyrule, hence the name.</p><p>She plucked its leaves and put them into her mouth. She munched the leaves as she washed her bloody hands with the bowl of water. She took out the munched leaves with her clean hand as she looked at Link.</p><p>“This is going to sting.” With no further warning, she placed them on his wound, caused him to grip the sheets of her bed and groaned loudly.</p><p>She paid his groan no attention as she spread the leaves throughout the wound. Once she’s done, she went back to her cupboard to take out a bundle of bandages. </p><p>“Can you take off your shirt?”</p><p>Link nodded, removing his shirt without protest. She tried to control her eyes from roaming his chiselled physique. Obviously, she failed.</p><p>She had never seen anyone with that many scars before. Those must be the scars he got from when the Calamity happened. Though those only made his body look more knightly.</p><p>Her mind started to imagine something she shouldn’t as he threw his shirt to the floor, his expression as stoic as ever. She quickly shook her head to get rid of that image. </p><p>She needed to stay focused.</p><p>She wrapped the bandages around his abdomen, focusing on the wound, as he kept his arms up. Once she’s done, she gave his abdomen a little pat as she smiled.</p><p>“There, we’re done.”</p><p>She dipped a small cloth into the bowl of water before offering him the bowl, gesturing him to wash his hands. He took the bowl as she walked towards her cupboard. She wiped the blood on the cupboard’s handles with the soaked cloth. She moved on the front door’s handle, again, wiping the blood from it.</p><p>She wiped any traces of blood left with the soaked cloth, getting rid of any evidence that someone was bleeding. She could feel Link’s eyes when she was walking around the house.</p><p>Obviously, that made her self-conscious, but she didn’t show that. She kept on doing what she was doing, ignoring his eyes.</p><p>She went back to her bed as Link was done with the bowl. She took the bowl from him and put the blood-soaked cloth in it. She placed the bowl on the floor as she sat on the narrow stairway across her bed.</p><p>She rested her head on her knees as she exhaled loudly, trying to fill the silence with some noise, any noise.</p><p>It’s too quiet in this house. An uncomfortable kind of quiet.</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>She thought she would be the one who broke the silence. She let her presumption misjudged the situation.</p><p>She chuckled as she moved her head to look at him. He was staring at her with a mixed look; confused, impressed, suspicious, even fear, she dared say. </p><p>“I think that’s supposed to be my line, don’t you think?”</p><p>“You already know who I am.” He didn’t sound conceited when he stated that.</p><p>Of course, she knew. He’s the Hylian Champion. </p><p>She just remembered it on her way to the beach. She heard his name from her father’s stories. He used to tell her about stories of Link who was, probably still is, Princess Zelda’s appointed personal knight and therefore, the Hylian Champion. </p><p>“How am I supposed to know who you are if you don’t have the Hero’s Sword with you?”</p><p>She meant that to be a joke, but Link wasn’t laughing, he didn’t even chuckle. She thought she said the wrong thing by making a joke when the atmosphere was tense and serious, but when she noticed he slightly tilted his head when she made that joke, she knew he was confused by her statement.</p><p>That was weird.</p><p>The Hero’s Sword, from what her father told her, is a sword that seals the darkness and will be the ultimate weapon to defeat Ganon. Only people who were chosen by the sword could wield it, meaning it couldn’t be wielded by just anyone. </p><p>Link’s was the chosen person to wield it by the legendary sword a long time ago. Something was definitely wrong with Link if he didn’t remember that.</p><p>“Who am I?” She repeated his question as she kept the eye contact between her and Link. “Who do you think I am?”</p><p>For a split second, he glanced at the bow she used a few minutes ago, before staring back at her. </p><p>“You think I’m in the Yiga Clan?” She couldn’t help but laugh. “Bud, if I were one of the Yiga soldiers, I would leave you to death on that beach. Besides, if I am truly in the Yiga Clan, I wouldn’t expose myself by using the weapon that only they used. That’d be a stupid move.”</p><p>Link was still looking at her with some distrust behind his eyes. She didn’t blame him. Everyone has to be suspicious of every stranger these days.</p><p>“I got it from a Yiga bowman I defeated on the way to the beach.” She shrugged as if it was nothing.</p><p>“Then who are you?”</p><p>“I already told you, didn’t I? I’m Allison, but I supposed you want to hear my whole story.”</p><p>Link didn’t nod nor shake his head, but she knew he was waiting for an explanation.</p><p>“My parents and I, we were always on the move for as long as I could remember. If we did stay, we would only stay for a couple of weeks before we moved away. Since we’re always moving, my parents taught me combative arts. I’ve known how to handle weapons since I was a little kid. My mother introduced me to swords even before I could walk. She told me my father was hysteric when he found out I was playing with one.”</p><p>She involuntarily let out a small chuckle as she remembered her childhood. To be frank, she doesn’t quite remember much of her childhood memories, but she does remember she always had fun with her parents. She could feel that Link wanted to ask about her parents, but he didn't say anything.</p><p>She's thankful for that.</p><p>“I think that’s enough storytime for tonight. You need to rest. You can sleep in my bed.” She got up from her position and took the bowl full of reddish water and his bloodied shirt. “I’ll wash your shirt, but I’m not sure if the blood would leave any stain or not. You should consider buying a new shirt, anyway. This one is a bit too small for you.”</p><p>“Where are you going to sleep?” He asked, his eyes following her as she made her way towards the front door.</p><p>“You see a house next to mine? It’s empty. Bolson, the owner, won’t mind if I use it.” She said over her shoulder. “Goodnight, Link.”</p><p>She didn’t wait for a reply. She opened the door and got out of her house, softly closing it behind her.</p><p>She loudly sighed as she leant on the door. She saw so many actions tonight than on any other time she had spent in this village. She forgot how the excitement feels like. Every nerve in her body came alive when she was fighting those monsters. She hadn’t forgotten any moves that her mother and father taught her, which is a good thing.</p><p>But she knew her body would be in so much pain tomorrow. That soreness in her whole body is something she doesn’t look forward to…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, we all know that there's no blood and that's not how healing works in the game. For realism purpose, we're just gonna pretend that it's like that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Questions. Again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allison couldn’t find any strength within her to get up from the bed.</p>
<p>Her whole body was stiff and aching as if someone pricked her with thousands of small knives to her muscles. Even the tiniest of movement she made left her with excruciating pain.</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Why did she choose the corner that has so many windows? The sunlight was blazing into her eyes that she couldn’t continue her sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had two options, she could draw the blanket to her face, blocking the sun with it and continue sleeping, or she could wake up and start her day.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The former sounded very inviting in her head, but she knew she got to do the latter sooner or later.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fighting back the pain, she slowly pushed her upper body to rise from the bed, groaning as she was doing so. She turned her body, bringing down her feet from the bed to the floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shit,” she grumbled as she stretched out her hands, her muscles screaming with pain. She felt like someone was torturing her in the worst way possible every time she moved her upper body region. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Did she overdo it yesterday? Surely she didn’t. All she did was shot some arrows, thrust a spear, and threw a pitchfork. She used to do something way worse back in her moving days. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Keyword: <em>used to</em>. Past tense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She repressed her pain as she walked towards the front door. The morning wind greeted her as she stepped outside the house. She breathed the fresh air in, filling the lungs inside her body. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The air in this village always smells good.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hi, Epona.” She greeted Link’s horse while Epona was eating the grass near her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Epona stopped eating and looked at Allison. Epona only neighed at her before going back to the grass she was eating.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison, slowly but steadily, started to walk towards her house. She was about to barge in since it was <em>her</em> house, but she decided to knock first, not wanting to disturb Link in any way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn’t hear any kind of response after she knocked. She came into two conclusions. One, he was still sleeping. Two, he wouldn’t respond with his voice because, well, he doesn’t talk.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn’t decide which of her conclusions was the right one. He was an unpredictable, mysterious man. Both of her conclusions could be right, or none of them was right. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She slowly opened the door, finding Link coming down the stairs. He was putting on his shirt when she entered the house. He smiled a little at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” She asked him as she made her way towards her cupboard, opening it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link nodded as he stood next to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you hungry? I’ve got nothing special for breakfast, just some apples and Hylian Shrooms.” She said to him as she offered him an apple.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thank you,” he said as he accepted the apple from her, “not just for the apple. For everything. For helping me at the beach, for dressing up my wound, for letting me stay at your house. Everything.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Of course,” she smiled, “I’m just helping Hyrule by helping the Hylian Champion.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was so subtle, she almost didn’t catch it, but she swore she saw him flinched when she called him the Hylian Champion. There’s nothing wrong with that, right? He <em>is</em> the Hylian Champion. She was just stating a fact.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Anyway,” Allison cleared her throat, “do you want me to accompany you today? Or will you be good on your own?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll be good on my own,” he said, a teasing smile was on his face, “but it’d be nice to have a tour guide showing me around.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She couldn’t hide the smile that’s appearing on her face because of his teasing tone. She always thought of the Champions as figures who were serious and strict — because they had an important task to do that requires them to not fool around. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>But in the end, they’re still people and people have their own unique personalities.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Are you going to pay me for my service?” She teased him back, folding her arms on her chest.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He just playfully shrugged as he made his way towards the front door, exiting the house. She followed right behind him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Either she forgot she had four steps of stairs in front of her house or her legs’ muscles were so stiff and fucked up from last night fight that they couldn’t function properly, somehow, she tripped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She already prepared to do a roll as her mother taught her, but before her hands made contact with the ground, Link caught her. Instead of the ground, her hands made contact with his sturdy shoulders as his hands gripped her waist, steadying her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her face made its nest on the crook of his neck as they stood like that for a couple of seconds. As if today couldn’t get any more awkward. She could already die of embarrassment and it’s still in the morning.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“S-sorry.” She stammered as she stabilised herself. “My muscles are a bit stiff from last night.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>If anyone heard her say that sentence, they would think something inappropriate happened last night. Thank Goddess no one was around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He only smiled at her before letting her go. She just gave him a tight-lipped smile as a response. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Where do we go first?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She looked down on his shirt and noticed a big red stain on where his wound was. They couldn’t walk around town with that shirt. He already gained everyone’s attention without that blood-stained shirt, let alone him <em>with</em> it. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He needed to change his clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go to the boutique first.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They made their way towards the boutique without Epona. Link thought Epona should rest after last night. Epona only neighed at them as they walked past her. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>They entered the boutique and the mannequins were the first thing they saw.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison advised him just to buy a new tunic since they didn’t want to attract any attention because of the bloodstain on his old shirt, but seeing that the trouser he was wearing was very worn out — which is why it looks very comfortable to wear — and a bit too short for him, she suggested him to buy a new trouser, too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The Ventest Clothing Boutique had two main collections that they sell. The first collection is the traditional Hylian garbs that consist of a tunic, a trouser, and a hood. The second collection is the soldier collection which consists of greaves, an armour, and a helm. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link decided to buy the Hylian clothes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison thought that he’d buy the soldier collection since he had use for them and was technically a soldier, the last knight of Hyrule. But, no, he didn’t buy them. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe they bring bad memories for him? Or maybe he wanted to blend in as a traveller — buying a soldier armour would make him stick out like a sore thumb — therefore he bought the more popular articles of clothing among the travellers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nonetheless, she does not know.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>At first, he didn’t have enough money to buy the whole Hylian collection. He only had a hundred rupees on him; the whole collection was priced for 270 rupees. She proposed for him to sell some things that he had, something that might have a great value. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course, she was hinting at the ruby that he acquired last night.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>When Link realised what she was insinuating, he took out a blue rock rather a red one that she was expecting. She couldn’t help but let out a small gasp as he gave the sapphire to Sophie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A sapphire is worth more than a ruby. The market price of a ruby is 210 rupees while the price of sapphire is 260 rupees. That’s a whopping 50 rupees difference.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How—where did you get that sapphire?” Allison asked while waiting for Sophie, the storekeeper and her good friend, to get the rupees to give to Link.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link just shrugged as an answer. Per usual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Here are the pieces of clothing you just bought,” Sophie said as she handed Link the garbs, “you’re welcome to change your clothes in this room.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link nodded as he made his way towards the room that Sophie indicated.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, what’s going on? Are you working under my dad? Being another tour guide of the town?” Sophie asked once Link was out of earshot.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seldon, the “official” guide of Hateno Village, is the father of Sophie. He used to manage the boutique but had left it to Sophie’s care. Retired and had nothing else to do, he decided to make a business of his own, he called it Seldon’s Village Tours where he offers a tour for travellers who visit Hateno Village.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What? Oh, no, no. There’s only one tour guide in this village and that person is your father.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Why are you showing him around, then? Is he an old friend or something?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Or something,” Allison mumbled her answer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Sophie could ask another question, Allison changed the subject by asking her about Karson and explained the plan that she had for the pair. Allison had a feeling Sophie would reject her plan, saying she’s not comfortable on going on a date and she had a store to be managed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison wouldn’t be mad if Sophie said so. She understood that Sophie couldn’t just leave her boutique unattended to go on a date. It just meant that she had failed on being a matchmaker.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She doesn’t know why but that thought is so depressing to her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure, why not?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison almost gasped in surprise when Sophie agreed. She thought, at least, Sophie would put up a fight, saying “no” a couple of times before giving in. Allison didn’t think of this outcome, it didn’t even cross her mind.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sophie seemed to realise Allison’s confusion. Sophie looked down to her feet, hiding her face from Allison.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I…I decided to take more risk in my life.” Sophie didn’t offer any more explanation, but that sentence was all Allison needed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s great for Sophie to be more open to taking risks. She was always a shy person. Allison was quite surprised when she heard Sophie was taking over the boutique. Managing a shop meant she had to talk to customers, had to be more social than she is. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>She was a wreck at first, but when she found that spot — a corner on the store near the wall — she gained her confidence. She said that spot gives her more self-assurance and managing the shop seemed so easy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It’s a little weird, but she’ll do what she needs to do.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Great for you, Sophie! I’m proud of you.” Allison patted Sophie’s shoulder, offering her a bright smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Thanks, Allison.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link came out of the “changing” room wearing the new clothes. The traditional tunic fit him perfectly. The red and green colour of the tunic usually would make the person wearing it looked ridiculous, but no, he somehow looked stunning. He also looked so knightly, especially with those weapons on his back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She didn’t realise this yesterday, but he had a glowing rectangle thing — she had no idea what it was but it had a Sheikah eye on it, meaning it’s an ancient Sheikah technology piece — hanging on his hips. How come she didn’t realise this sooner?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She made a mental note to ask him later. She knew if she asked him now, he’d only answer with a shrug or a smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You’re done?”</p>
  <p>Link nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Great,” Allison leant over Sophie as she whispered, “I’ll tell you the details later, Sophie.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Sure.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So, how do you find your new clothes? Comfortable?” Allison asked Link as they stepped out of the boutique.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link nodded as he looked at his new garbs, jumping a little on his spot as if to test the comfortability and sturdiness of them.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’m glad. If you don’t like the colour of the tunic, you can have it dyed at the dye shop.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link’s head whipped towards her as he looked at her with the most confused face she had ever seen on a person. She had to stifle her laugh as he kept on putting that face. She found that adorable. <em>Very</em> adorable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I didn’t tell you about the dye shop yesterday?” She asked Link who was still furrowing his eyebrows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link shook his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The Kochi Dye Shop is the only armour dye shop in…all of Hyrule, I think. I never found any other dye shops in my adventuring past. This is one of the reasons why travellers want to visit Hateno Village. Sayge, the shop’s owner, uses a traditional dyeing process. I don’t know much about it, so you probably should ask him yourself.” Allison explained as they started to walk away from the boutique.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link nodded as he listened to Allison’s explanation, watching her intently.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“We can visit the dye shop if you want,” Allison offered the male Hylian, “or do you want to go straight to Koyin and the lab?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Let’s go to Koyin and the lab. We’ll visit the dye shop on our way down.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Hearing his voice was so refreshing. She doesn’t think she’d ever grown tired of it. He should use it more, though he probably had his reasons why he rarely used it.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Complying with his request, Allison nodded and they started to make their way uphill. They had passed the east gate of the village, meaning they’re not in the centre of the town anymore. That’s when Link started to be more chatty around her. Maybe because there’s no one around.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He started to ask about her life, nothing too personal, just questions that someone would ask if they wanted to know someone else better. He asked about her job and a bit of her past. They’re just like normal villagers having a pleasant conversation.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She still couldn’t believe she’s talking to a Champion, but she tried to act as normal as possible in front of Link. She had a feeling that he doesn’t like it when someone acknowledged him as a Champion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They finally arrived at the pasture. They found Koyin hanging around her house, as same as usual. Before they could say hi, Koyin already spotted them and came running towards Link.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koyin jumped to Link’s arms, much to Link and Allison surprise. She hugged him for a couple of seconds before finally letting him go, a big smile was on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My flock is finally calmer and none of them has gone missing! It’s you, right? You’re the one who exterminated the monsters?” Koyin asked hastily, her arms were still on Link’s shoulder as Link still had his hands on Koyin’s waist.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link nodded as he stepped back from Koyin, his hands left Koyin’s waist as Koyin did the same.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I knew it! I knew you’d be the one who finally did it! Wait here, I have something for you. You too, Allison.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before any of them could react, Koyin ran towards her house, leaving them behind. Allison blinked as she stayed quiet for a second as if wondering what in the Goddess’ name had just happened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She seems very…appreciative about what you did,” Allison said once she snapped out of her daze. Link just nodded, agreeing with her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koyin came out of her house with so many bottles of milk in her arms. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“These are for you, traveller. It’s not much but I hope it’s enough. Thank you so much for helping me, you single-handedly saves me and my business.” Link retrieves ten bottles of milk from Koyin. “And Allison, have some, too.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>As Koyin gave her three bottles of milk, she leant closer to Allison’s ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You are not dating this traveller, right?” Koyin whispered as if she doesn’t want Link to hear it. Allison held the urge to roll her eyes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison shook her head as she retrieved the bottles. “No, we’re just friends.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Are they friends? She hopes they are.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Koyin's face visibly went brighter, as if she wasn’t bright enough already. She shifted her focus back to Link.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Mr Traveller…if you…you know…if you want talk…I’ll be here. Whenever…whenever you want to…when you want to talk, I’m here.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison bit her lower lip to hold back her laugh. Link has everyone under his spell, huh?</p>
</div><div>
  <hr/>
</div><div>
  <p>“Link! I’m glad you’re okay!” Purah said as they entered the lab. “I know you’d be fine, but that was still a pretty reckless thing to do. You shouldn’t put yourself in danger like that, you’re given a second chance to do it right so you shouldn’t throw it away.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison could see the grandma side of Purah showing as she lectured Link. But, because of Purah’s height and voice, it looked like a small child was maturely scolding a teenager, which doesn’t make any sense.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Did you get wounded?” Purah finally asked as Link stayed standing up in front of Purah while Allison sat on one of the empty chairs across where Purah was standing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“He did,” Allison answered, she could feel Link’s glare at her, “quite a serious stab wound on his stomach. I patched him up the best I could.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Link! Thank Goddess Allison was there! What would happen if she didn’t? I know you’re a Champion and all but we still need to be careful! It’s not everyday Goddess Hylia gave us a second chance to defeat Ganon!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link kept his head down as Purah continued scolding him. Allison just hummed peacefully, reading one of the books on the table. She didn’t have to look to know Link was giving her a dirty look. She could only inwardly chuckle at the thought of that.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What matter is that you’re alive and well.” Purah ended her lecture, taking a deep breath. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Allison.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yeah?” Allison answered without looking up from the book she’s reading.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“As a thank you for saving Link, you can ask as many questions you like about anything.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Really?” This piqued Allison’s interest, shown by her looking up from the boring book, looking at Purah in the eye. She had so many questions about everything, specifically about Link. “No cover-ups? No lies?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“No, truths and truths only.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison tried to act as casual as possible, but she couldn’t contain her lips from smiling so widely. She put together questions inside her head as Purah faced her. Allison could hear Link was chuckling at her. She probably looked so deep in thought that he couldn’t hold back his laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, okay,” Allison mumbled to herself as Link sat on the chair next to Purah, “first question: how did Link survive the Calamity? Why, no, <em>how</em> does he still look like a 17-year-old when he must be over a century old? Is it an ancient Sheikah technology?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Purah looked at her with eyes as wide as possible. She had to be astonished by the number of questions that Allison asked. Link only chuckled seeing the Sheikah woman's state of shock.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Um, where do I start?” Purah joked as Allison just looked at her, waiting for an answer. “When the Calamity happened, he got badly injured and, per Princess Zelda’s order, he was to be put in the Shrine of Resurrection. Shrine of Resurrection is a shrine, well no, it’s a medical facility that has the power to heal. It has a bed-chamber that we called the Slumber of Restoration. It’s a long-term stasis function that can be activated and maintained until healing is complete. Because of this, Link doesn’t physically age as he was in a deep slumber. We’ve been waiting for him to be awakened. When the towers and shrines got activated, we know Link has finally woken up.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Is there any side effects of this…deep sleep? Like, maybe, memory loss?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Purah was surprised when Allison mentioned this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I noticed that Link doesn’t seem to know what the Hero’s Sword is. And when I mentioned the other Champions, he seemed…indifferent, like he’s not familiar of them.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Purah smiled sadly as the two women looked at the male next to them who was just staring at them with a confused look. He certainly doesn’t understand what the women are talking about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes, Link suffers a total memory loss. He doesn’t remember anything when he first came here. He doesn’t remember me, he doesn’t remember the princess, nothing.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It must be frightening for Link when he woke up from his sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Losing one’s memories have to be the worst thing that could happen to someone. Death doesn’t seem so bad next to it. Death’s probably better than losing all of one’s precious memories. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>At least for Allison, it is. She’d rather die than forgetting everything about herself and her parents and her friends…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Who else knows about Link’s survival?” Allison asked, changing the subject.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Only Princess Zelda, the Sheikah, and, unfortunately, the Yiga Clan.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison shuddered at the name of the notorious clan but kept her face impassive. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Princess Zelda is still alive?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“She is. Many thought that she sacrificed herself to seal Ganon away, but she’s still fighting with all of her power at Hyrule Castle, keeping Ganon sealed inside of it.” Purah nodded as she explained. “But, the princess’ power wouldn’t—"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“—last forever as she was still a living being. A living being would get tired eventually and she needs my help to defeat Ganon. If not, it would be the end of Hyrule.” Link finished Purah’s sentence. Everyone, even Symin, looked at Link.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The room suddenly felt heavy. Uneasiness filled the entire building. Everyone was looking sombre and staring at their feet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He was right. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison, if not everyone, had been treating this as if it’s only a legend, a bedtime story. A Princess and her Champions, out there saving their land from a powerful evil. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>This was not a legend nor a story. This was real. As real as she is right now.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What’s the rectangular thing that is hanging on your hips?” Again, Allison tried to change the subject.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>It worked because Link pulled the thing from his hips and Purah’s smile went back to her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“This is a Sheikah Slate. It’s a tablet. It has many functions. It has a map in it, it also could produce bombs, it could make itself to be a magnet, it could stop time for an object, it could create a pillar of ice on the water, and it could take a photo since it’s also a camera.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A ca…me…what? Camra?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Purah laughed loudly as Link chuckled. Symin, who was not in the conversation, tried to stifle his laugh. Allison could feel her cheeks getting hot. She doesn’t like it when people laugh at her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“A camera, sweetie. It’s like a painting, it shows a picture, but it doesn’t take as long as a painting would. It only took a second to produce a picture. It’s easier if I show it to you how it works. Link, take a picture of us, please.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Link nodded as he stood up from his seat, making his way away from the table and pointed the tablet at the two women. Allison didn’t know what to do. She was confused. Purah noticed it and told the young woman to look at Link and to pose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>More confused than before, Allison looked at Purah and copied what the Sheikah woman did. Allison posed and looked at Link, an awkward smile was plastered on her face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She heard a click and Link walked towards them, showing them the screen of the tablet. On it, Allison saw a picture of her and Purah. Purah was posing as cute a possible, a cheery smile on her face and showing her two fingers, while Allison just had an awkward smile and a confused look.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison’s eyes widened in amazement as she took the tablet away from Link.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh, my Goddess! That’s so cool!” Allison practically shouted as she observed the picture on the tablet. “And it only took a second! Literally!”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once Allison came down from her excitement, she gave the tablet back to Link as she looked at Purah.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Okay, last question,” Allison said, “last night, who was the woman’s voice that I heard?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Purah tensed up, Allison could see it, and she looked at Symin who was behind her for a second, before looking back at Allison while sighing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I did tell you that I wasn’t gonna lie, right?” Allison could hear Purah mumbling to herself. “I’m not sure a hundred per cent, but I’m 99% sure that it was—“</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Purah,” Link tapped on the Sheikah’s shoulder, ultimately stopping Purah in the middle of the sentence, “do you mind if I talk to you for a bit? Privately.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Purah didn’t ask any question as she nodded. “Allison, could you be a sweetheart and go to Symin for a minute?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison was offended, but she knew whatever Link had to say, he didn’t want her to listen to any of it. She nodded as she walked away from the table, making her way to Symin who was cleaning up the bookcases. He never finished cleaning up this bookcase.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, Symin.” She greeted the Sheikah man as he was pushing a book on the bookcase.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, Allison. How does it feel being kicked out of the main group?” He joked as he chuckled.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shut up,” Allison grumbled as she leant on the bookcase, eliciting a laugh out of the Sheikah man.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She stared at Link and Purah who were discussing something rather heated. Purah kept glancing at her before returning to look at Link. Allison kept trying to eavesdrop the conversation, but for some reason, she couldn’t. They were not separated that far, but she couldn’t hear a single word they’re saying.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>They’re probably talking about her. Why? Who knows.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey,” Symin said, gaining Allison’s attention, “I want to apologise for what I said yesterday. I thought you were just some girl who acts tough, wanting to impress Link. I didn’t realise that you could actually <em>be</em> tough.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Don’t worry, Symin. I get it. For all you knew, I was just a girl in a village that never go out, right? You don’t have to apologise. But, for the sake of the conversation, I’ll accept your apology.” Allison offered the man a smile, one that he responded with another smile.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“How did you know combative arts?” Symin asked while still cleaning the bookcase.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“My parents. They taught me everything about that.” Allison said as she continued to stare at Link and Purah.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had a feeling that Symin was going to ask about her parents, but the question never came.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“They must be proud of you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I could only hope.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The conversation ended there. Symin continued cleaning the bookcase as she kept on observing them. She could only imagine what they’re talking about.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Well, she’s about to find out.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Allison,” Purah called as she waved her hand at Allison, motioning her to come there.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison walked towards where Link and Purah were standing, a blank look was on her face. She felt like she’s being called by the head of the village because of the troubles she had caused. Not that she had caused any trouble…</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yes?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“What do you feel about going on an adventure with the Hero of Hyrule?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Test</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sorry,” Allison awkwardly chuckled as her back made contact with the front door, “I just…I need…I need to think. Sorry.”</p>
<p>Without saying anything more, she exited the building, leaving the door open behind her. </p>
<p>Why did Princess Zelda, the only person between peace and total destruction from Ganon, contact her last night? Why does she want her to accompany Link on his quest? <em> How </em> does the princess even know her?! Because Allison is quite sure she never met the princess before. </p>
<p>Her life literally turned around the moment Link stepped into her life. She still isn’t sure whether it’s a good thing or a bad thing. It’s definitely a thrilling thing.</p>
<p>She heard Link’s footsteps behind her, but she didn’t give a shit about it. Instead, she focused on her breathing and rearranged her thoughts in her head. No one could answer any of her questions above, not even Purah.</p>
<p>The only one who could answer them is trapped in Hyrule Castle.</p>
<p>She exhaled loudly as she rested her hands on her hips. She could feel Link standing behind her, not saying anything as if to give her the space she needed to sort her thoughts.</p>
<p>“You know, before I met you, my life was awfully dull. I kept on wishing for something…exhilarating to happen in my life. Now that it happened and you offered me more of that, I freaked out. I should be happy, no?”</p>
<p>It was a rhetoric question. She didn’t expect him to answer. He did not. He just stood next to her, listening to every word she said.</p>
<p>“Did the princess explicitly say that she wants <em>me</em> to join you?”</p>
<p>She saw him shook his head from the corner of her eye.</p>
<p>“How are you sure that she was talking about me?”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t.” He said after a few seconds of silence. “But when you mentioned that she ‘talked’ to you, I knew it has to be you.”</p>
<p>She didn’t respond. They silently gazed at the view of the village in front of them as she was processing his statement. It was a nice but heavy kind of silence. She didn’t mind it.</p>
<p>It made her think better.</p>
<p>“I understand why she would want someone to join your quest. She wants someone to have your back, an extra safety measure to protect the last hope of Hyrule. But what makes her think that it was me? It might be just mere luck that I could save you from those monsters last night. I might not be as strong as I seem.”</p>
<p>They both knew luck had nothing to do with what happened last night.</p>
<p>“Let’s settle it with a match.”</p>
<p>That piqued her interest. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow while he kept gazing at the view in front of him.</p>
<p>“You’re not sure whether you’re…good enough for this quest while I, and apparently Princess Zelda, think you are. Evaluating your skills with a match is a reasonable thing to do. Think of it as a test.”</p>
<p>“Who am I fighting against?” She asked.</p>
<p>She already knew the answer. She just needed to make sure.</p>
<p>“Me.”</p>
<p>Usually, she loves it when she’s right, but not this time.</p>
<p>She kept her cool, pursing her lips together as he said that, though her heart felt like it’s about to explode. </p>
<p>Fighting a Champion? Her? She’d lose <em>for sure</em>.</p>
<p>Link isn’t an ordinary knight. He was the appointed knight for the Princess of Hyrule. Being a knight is already a hard thing to achieve, let alone being the appointed knight for the princess.</p>
<p>She might have knowledge of combative art and quite skilled in it, but that’s nothing compared to him.</p>
<p>He’s the owner of the Hero’s Sword. It means he’s not just talented and skilful, he’s also the <em>chosen</em> one.</p>
<p>“What do you say?” He asked while turning his face to look at her, a playful smirk was on his face. “Are you up for the challenge?”</p>
<p>She wanted to say no, every bone in her body was aching for her to say no, saying she’d lost in a snap. But there’s something inside her that wanted her to prove herself, to have the experience of fighting a Champion, to have a thrilling story to tell her kids and grandkids later.</p>
<p>“Yes.” </p>
<p>She’d never seen anyone smile so wide before.</p>
<p>“Meet me down here in thirty minutes.” He said, pointing down the cliff where there is an empty grassland with a couple of apple trees.</p>
<p>“Why thirty minutes? Why not now?”</p>
<p>She surprised Link <em>and</em> herself by asking that. She didn’t know where her burst of confidence came from.</p>
<p>“Getting confident, huh?” Link asked, his playful side was starting to show.</p>
<p>“Just asking, because it seemed like you’re stalling. I have every reason to be nervous and stall the match, but not you. So, why are you?”</p>
<p>Link wasn’t expecting that, shown by the gaping of his mouth and wide eyes. To be honest, she wasn’t either.</p>
<p>Seriously, where did her confidence come from? Why the fuck would she taunt him? Without her taunting, he might’ve gone easy on her and wouldn’t ridicule her when she lost. Now, he had a reason to do that.</p>
<p>“Who said I am?”</p>
<p>She shrugged.</p>
<p>“I stalled because I want to give you time to be ready. That’s why.”</p>
<p>“Who said I’m not ready?” She smirked as she lifted her head, showing her boldness. “You might be the one that’s not ready.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t believe she just said that. Did someone possess her? Making her say stuff she wouldn't? Or is it because she’s just to ruffle his feathers? Have a bit of fun by teasing and provoking him?</p>
<p>Whatever it was, she felt like she had dug her own grave.</p>
<p>“Alright then,” he smiled in a way that made the hairs on her neck stood, “let’s do it.”</p>
<p>They immediately made their way to the empty grassland beneath them. The kids, Azu and Sefaro, weren’t behind the trees as she walked past them. Maybe, for once, they decided to listen? That they have finally given up on their quest?</p>
<p>No, that doesn’t sound like them at all.</p>
<p>The weather was nice, the sun was out with wind to cool it down. A perfect day to have a little match against a Champion.</p>
<p>Ugh, what had she dragged herself into?</p>
<p>“Choose your weapon.” Link announced as he laid down a handful of weapons on the ground.</p>
<p>“Aw, are you letting me choose first?” She batted her eyes in an exaggerated manner.</p>
<p>“Of course, wouldn’t want to give you a disadvantage.” Link teased as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>There’s a traveller’s claymore, a soldier’s claymore, a soldier’s spear, an eightfold blade, a traveller’s sword, and a guardian sword.</p>
<p>The claymores were out of the question. She hates double-handed weapons. She found them slow and inefficient. She always wondered why her father liked them so much. </p>
<p>She’d chose the spear because spears were always her preferred weapon, but not for this match. A spear doesn’t have big base power and it’s only good to keep enemies on a distance. She’d have a difficulty when Link attacked her from her personal space.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t choose the traveller’s sword either. It’s way too weak.</p>
<p>It’s either the eightfold blade or the guardian sword. The guardian sword is more strong than the eightfold blade, but the blade is much more durable than the sword.</p>
<p>She picked the eightfold blade.</p>
<p>“You sure?” Link said as she pulled the blade out of its sheath, twirling it around in her hand as if she was examining the sharpness of it. </p>
<p>She nodded. That would do.</p>
<p>“Need a shield?” </p>
<p>“What have you got?”</p>
<p>He offered her two shields, a traveller’s shield and a Sheikah-made shield. </p>
<p>The Sheikah shield is more properly designed than the traveller’s shield. The traveller’s shield is a favourite among travellers, hence the name. It’s quite sturdy, but the Sheikah shield definitely is sturdier than it. </p>
<p>The answer is obvious, isn’t it?</p>
<p>“Well, my turn now.” He said as she took the Sheikah shield from him.</p>
<p>She thought that he’d chose the guardian sword since it was the strongest and the most efficient weapon out of the bunch. But no. No, he chose the soldier’s claymore instead.</p>
<p>She silently gulped. That claymore might be heavy, therefore slowing his movements and attacks, but it packed quite a punch. One hit by that claymore could badly hurt her.</p>
<p>“You’re not going with the guardian sword?” She asked out of curiosity.</p>
<p>“No, that sword isn’t very durable. I’m saving it for something more <em>important</em>.” He said with smugness on his tone. “Obviously.”</p>
<p>“Obviously.” She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Since he was using a double-handed weapon, he didn’t need a shield. They strode towards the middle of the grassland, weapons readied on their hands.</p>
<p>“Alright, what are the rules?” She asked as she grasped on the blade’s grip a bit tighter.</p>
<p>“The winner is the last one standing. The match also ends when one of us surrenders or when one of our weapons broke. Sounds good?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>She readied her stance as he did the same.</p>
<p>Now that she’s about to fight him — she still couldn’t believe this is happening — she could feel her nervousness grow. Her hands were sweating, she could feel the blade slipping. He seemed to notice it too.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you.” He said as a cheeky smile was plastered on his face.</p>
<p>That blew some of her nervousness away. Not because of his words soothe her, but because she’s tired of people treating her as a frail little girl. She knew Link didn’t mean it like that, but it sounded like that to her.</p>
<p>“Please don’t, we don’t want people to know the Hylian Champion got beaten by a random girl, no?”</p>
<p>He just shrugged as he charged first. She easily dodged from his attack.</p>
<p>Her muscles were still stiff from last night fight, but she has to ignore that heavy sensation if she wants to show him what she’s made of. The chance of her winning this fight is slim, but she’ll still try her best.</p>
<p>Who knows, she might be able to defeat him.</p>
<p>Link swung his claymore. She backflipped, evading the heavy sword.</p>
<p>Every time he attacked, she dodged. He swung. She evaded. </p>
<p>That’s their whole dance for a minute. They stopped for a second as both of them were out of breath, especially her.</p>
<p>“You can’t evade forever, Allison.” He said as he regulated his breath. “You need to attack if you want to defeat me.”</p>
<p>She knew that.</p>
<p>She kept saying she didn’t attack because she hadn’t found his weakness, but she knew, deep down, it’s because she’s too nervous to do so.</p>
<p>She tried to bury that feeling and went over the advantages and disadvantages she had.</p>
<p>Her advantages were she’s quick, she’s using a light but powerful weapon, and she had a shield. Basically, her advantage is she had a strong defence. His choice of weapon was also an advantage to her.</p>
<p>But it’s also a disadvantage. That claymore has a long reach, meaning she couldn’t get too close to him as he’d attack her before she got the chance to move closer.</p>
<p>She had to find a weakness, a fault in his fighting style if she were to attack. She kept her shield up as she waited for him to attack.</p>
<p>She forced her eyes to open as he pulled his weapon back, ready for an attack. She hopped back as he swung the claymore. </p>
<p>She finally found a fault. She hid her smirk using the shield.</p>
<p>“Attack me, Allison.”</p>
<p>Oh, she planned on doing so.</p>
<p>He swung his claymore again. She backed away from the claymore, and before he could recover from his attack, she quickly advanced to his unguarded right side.</p>
<p>She slashed her blade towards his open arm, but before she could cut it, he swiftly hopped away from her.</p>
<p>She didn’t completely fail, though. She managed to leave a considerable cut on his arm — tearing his sleeve. </p>
<p>He inspected the wound she inflicted on his arm before turning his head towards her again, a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Well done,” he said, “what a shame though, I just bought this tunic.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you could fix it.” She said with a fake smile.</p>
<p>“Do you mind if I change my weapon?” Link asked as his stance relaxed.</p>
<p>Does she mind? His fighting style could change if he swapped weapon, but if he’s using a weapon with a shorter reach — she’s quite sure he wouldn’t choose the spear — it might be easier for her to attack him.</p>
<p>“Go ahead.”</p>
<p>If his fighting style does change, she just needs to observe for a weakness again. Easy. Right?</p>
<p>He threw the claymore as he walked towards the many weapons that were lying on the ground. She wasn’t sure what weapon he’ll exchange the claymore with. He said he’s saving the guardian sword for something more serious, which was a rational thing to do. </p>
<p>The traveller’s claymore is way weaker than the soldier’s claymore. It would be stupid to use that. </p>
<p>He picked up the traveller’s sword, the weakest weapon of them all.</p>
<p>What game is he playing?</p>
<p>“No shield?” She asked as she noticed the absence of a shield on his arm.</p>
<p>He just shook his head while holding the grip of his sword with both of his hands. Now she knew what game he’s playing.</p>
<p>She tossed away the shield she’s using, mimicking his move by gripping her blade with both of her hands.</p>
<p>Without any warning, he quickly advanced towards her. He jumped and raised his sword, striking her vertically. She manoeuvred her blade to block his aggressive attack, generating white sparks as metal clashed on metal.</p>
<p>“Keep your elbows in,” he instructed as he increased the power on his sword, “lock in your shoulder, use it to push me away.”</p>
<p>She did as he told, pulling her elbows inward and straightening her shoulders. She used them to push him away and knocked him back in the process.</p>
<p>She was panting. She didn’t realise how much power he had used. He was so much different from the first round. He was quicker and stronger, more intense. Maybe it’s the weapon, maybe it’s just him holding back.</p>
<p>If that was him holding back, she could only imagine how powerful he really is.</p>
<p>“Your defences have to be strong.” He said, grabbing the hilt of his sword and bringing it down towards her. </p>
<p>She managed to rotate her blade upwards in time. He had done that so quickly if she were late for a second, his sword would make contact with her face. </p>
<p>Their face was so close to each other. Their blades were the only thing between them. She could see his eyes clearer from this distance and she could also smell his breath. For someone who had been asleep for a century, his breath has a quite nice smell…</p>
<p>This was definitely not the time for that nonsense.</p>
<p>Link pushed her back and she stumbled back. She almost fell to her ass before she managed to catch herself.</p>
<p>“Improve your footwork.” He said as he stepped back, giving her space to recover.</p>
<p>“Well, sorry,” she said sarcastically, “this is my first match in four years and my muscles are still aching from last night.”</p>
<p>“Is that what you’re going to say to your enemies when they caught you off guard?”</p>
<p>She had heard that sentence back when she was a child. Who said that? Where had she heard it before? Was it her mother? No, it wasn’t. Was it?</p>
<p>“Come at me again.”</p>
<p>Doing as she told, she twisted her feet into a slight leap, slashing her blade sideways and he raised his sword to deflect her attack. She backed away before she slashed him again.</p>
<p>The loud clang of the metals scraping against each other drowned out in both of their ears. All they could hear was the sound of clashing blades and each other’s harsh breaths.</p>
<p>She slid her blade and somehow cut the bottom of his tunic. However, he also managed to slash the left sleeve of her shirt, almost cutting it completely.</p>
<p>She jumped away from him as she realised her left sleeve was hanging. She groaned as she examined the hanging sleeve.</p>
<p>“Oh, come on! This is my only good shirt left!”</p>
<p>Link just chuckled at her sudden outburst.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” she tugged the sleeve, ripping it completely, detaching it from her shirt, “you owe me a new shirt, Link.”</p>
<p>“Am I? You also tore my tunic.”</p>
<p>“I only tore a small part of your tunic,” she scowled as she showed him the ripped sleeve, “you ripped off my <em>entire</em> sleeve, you moron!”</p>
<p>“I didn’t. You did.”</p>
<p>“You know what the fuck I mean.” She grunted as she chucked it away.</p>
<p>“Fine, I’ll buy you a new one.”</p>
<p>“Thank you. That’s not so hard, is it?”</p>
<p>He came at her again, harder this time. She struggled to stay up. The weight of his sword was heavier — her blade was more on the light side than his sword. That made it much more difficult. </p>
<p>She tightened her grip and managed to shift the weight of his sword to the tip of her blade. She slid her blade over his and managed to shift her weight. Now she was on the offensive. </p>
<p>At least for a couple of seconds.</p>
<p>She pushed him back before he came at her again. Harder and faster.</p>
<p>She tried her best to deflect every slash. He was more aggressive. He was relentless, every attack was calculated, insistent, strong. </p>
<p>She knew he’s not going to hurt her, but she truly felt like her life is in peril.</p>
<p>His breathing is harsher than before, but it doesn’t compare to hers.</p>
<p>She was panting from each blow. She couldn’t find an opening, sweat mapped onto the back of her neck, beads running down her sternum and temples. </p>
<p>She could see why he was chosen as the princess’ personal knight and the Hylian Champion. Even without the Hero’s Sword, he’s this strong.</p>
<p>She didn’t realise it until she felt tiny rocks on her feet. He was cornering her, pushing her back to the walls of the cliff. </p>
<p>She has to do something.</p>
<p>She heard something cracked. She didn’t know where it came from. She glanced at her blade, it showed no sign of breaking. She quickly glanced at his sword and found tiny fractures on it.</p>
<p>She focused on deflecting his attacks, waiting for an opening. When she saw one, she struck his sword using her blade as strong as possible.</p>
<p>His sword shattered in front of them, surprising both her and Link.</p>
<p>Silence came after his sword shattered. It’s as if they were still reeling from what happened, processing it in their head.</p>
<p>He smiled as he threw the hilt of his sword away. “Congratulations. You won and passed the test.”</p>
<p>She won…question mark?</p>
<p>“What? No, you were winning. It just that you used a shitty sword and it broke in the middle of the fight. If you hadn’t, you would definitely win.”</p>
<p>“Well, we agreed that the match ends when someone broke their weapon and the winner is the one with an intact weapon. That person is you, therefore, you won.”</p>
<p>“But—”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter who won, you still passed the test either way.”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>“I just wanted to know your skill. You’re quite skilful, just need some improvement here and there. Nothing major.”</p>
<p>She stared at him with a funny look. He did say nothing about whether winning the match meant she passed the test or not. He just said the match is a good way to test her skill.</p>
<p>He walked over to collect his weapons on the ground. She helped him by giving him the shield she used. She extended the blade she was holding for him to take. He stared at her hand for a second before slowly pushing her hand away.</p>
<p>“Keep it. It suits your style better than mine.”</p>
<p>She nodded, picking the sheath from the ground and sheathed the blade.</p>
<p>“Nonetheless, the final answer depends on you,” he said, “I’ll leave the village tomorrow morning. I'll be waiting at the inn, that is if you want to come."</p>
<p>“If I don’t want to come?”</p>
<p>“A goodbye from you wouldn’t hurt.” He smiled. She responded with a sincere smile.</p>
<p>His smile faltered as he found something to focus on. He was staring at her forehead, eyes narrowed. She raised an eyebrow as her hand subconsciously went to her forehead.</p>
<p>He held back her arm before she could touch her forehead.</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>He leant closer to her face. She held the urge to slam her head back from his invasion of her personal space. He softly grabbed her face with his hands and brought it close to his. His face was so close all she could see was his nose and his cheeks.</p>
<p>That meant he couldn’t see her face. Good, because she felt like her face is boiling.</p>
<p>“Link, what’s—”</p>
<p>“I think I accidentally cut you on your forehead,” he said, voice dripping with concern, “it’s not a big wound, but there’s blood coming from it.”</p>
<p>“O-oh, it’s okay, it will heal—”</p>
<p>She stopped mid-sentence as she could feel him leaning closer than before. She felt his warm lips on her forehead, his chin almost her eye. </p>
<p>Is he kissing her wound?</p>
<p>They didn’t move. She didn’t dare to move a muscle. She didn’t move because she was in shock. Who wouldn’t be? </p>
<p>
  <strike> But it might also because she was enjoying it. </strike>
</p>
<p>He suddenly backed away, cheeks and ears red. She found that cute, his flustered face.</p>
<p>She couldn’t stop the chuckle that came out of her mouth.</p>
<p>“I-I’m so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!” He said, panicking as he made some distance between them.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I appreciate the gesture, though it probably didn’t do anything.”</p>
<p>“Probably.”</p>
<p>They stayed silent for a while, both of them looking down on their feet, not knowing what to say or do.</p>
<p>“Well,” she broke the silence, “I’ll see you later, okay?”</p>
<p>He nodded as she gave him a pat on his shoulder before walking away.</p>
<p>She has some hard thinking to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Opinions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was planning to make this a short chapter, but obviously I had too much fun writing it that I didn't realise it has more than 2000 words by the time I finished.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still can’t believe you have such an interesting past!” Prima exaggerated her sigh as they both of them make their way to the second floor of the inn.</p><p>“I just told you about who Link really is, what his ‘quest’ is, what we did last night — not <em>that</em>, Prima, stop thinking about dirty stuff for once — and the only thing you catch was my past?”</p><p>“I already have a feeling Link is an important figure. It doesn’t really surprise me. But you, you were a fighter—”</p><p>“A traveller.” Allison corrected her.</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. It’s just…unimaginable!”</p><p>“Really?” Allison raised an eyebrow, sarcasm on her voice.</p><p>Allison never told anyone about her past. Most of them didn’t push her because they thought she had forgotten about them and didn't want to bother her with questions. While some, like Nikki and Amira, talked about her behind her back.</p><p>They always speculate that Allison was some kind of soldier or knight because of her toned physique. They even speculate about Allison being the last knight of Hyrule Kingdom or she was the daughter of one. That was a totally illogical and stupid theory.</p><p>If she was the last knight of Hyrule, she must be over a hundred-year-old. If she was the daughter of one, she had to be older than she is. How Nikki and Amira got those ideas, she doesn’t know. They were probably high on something.</p><p>“Well, maybe not that unimaginable,” Prima said as she made up one of the beds, “so what was the question you want to ask me?”</p><p>“What do you think? Should I go or not?”</p><p>Prima gasped loudly as she placed a hand on where her heart would be, exaggerating her shock.</p><p>“Allison, it’s <em>literally</em> the chance of a lifetime! I thought you wanted something like this!” </p><p>“I did! I do! It’s just a bit extreme, don’t you think? If a more…common adventurer had asked me instead of Link, I’d go without a second thought.”</p><p>“Are you really going to turn down a Champion—“</p><p>Allison shushed Prima by lightly slapping Prima’s shoulder. Prima hissed from the sudden pain, glaring at Allison as Prima rubbed her shoulder.</p><p>“Look,” Prima said as they went down the stairs, “you want to know what <em>I</em> think, right? Well, I think, you should go. The village will be fine without you, you won’t be missing out on much because the same shit always happens here. You’ve been wanting to escape this village — oh you know you do, don’t lie — for a whole year now. You now have a reason to go, to get out of the village, to travel all Hyrule. What’s stopping you?”</p><p>Her job. What would happen if she’s not there to help Pruce? Ivee is busy being the greeter, Azu is still a child, and Amira is too busy gossiping—</p><p>“If you’re thinking about your job, stop. Seriously. Stop. You always put everyone above yourself. Pruce wouldn’t mind if you leave. Sure, he might have more difficulties if you go, but he could manage that. He might be old, but he’s still a strong man. I daresay that he’d support you. Not that he wants you gone, but he wants the best for you, and I know he’ll corroborate on what I just say.”</p><p>Allison just listened to Prima’s words while they walked back to the counter where Prima spends most of her day on.</p><p>“In the end, it really is up to you. I can lead a horse to the water but I can’t force him to drink.” Prima shrugged. “I just hope that your choice is the right one.”</p><p>She hopes for that, too.</p>
<hr/><p>“Is there something you want to ask, dear?”</p><p>“How do you know I want to ask something?” She joked as she leant on the counter, a playful smile playing on her face.</p><p>“Just a feeling,” Pruce said, his eyes never leaving the accounting papers in front of him.</p><p>“Well, do you know the mysterious man that came to the village yesterday?” Allison asked while playing with the bottle of ink on the counter.</p><p>“He’s all my wife could talk about,” Pruce sighed while writing something on one of the papers, “what about him?”</p><p>Of course Amira would talk about Link. She probably has so many new materials to gossip about since Link stepped his foot into this town.</p><p>“He’s a…traveller, a new traveller, that’s why no one has ever seen him before. He and I sort of became friends, and he asked me to join his adventure across Hyrule.” </p><p>She couldn’t reveal who Link really is to anyone. If she told anyone, it would compromise Link’s safety and therefore the future of Hyrule. She didn’t intend to tell Prima, but Prima has her way to trick people, to force them to tell the truth to her. </p><p>He glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, before went back to his writing. “You’re not planning to go, are you?” </p><p>Her heart literally sank the moment that sentence left Pruce’s mouth.</p><p>“I mean, you only know him for…two days. He’s practically a stranger.”</p><p>Pruce is like a father to her. She knew Pruce also thought of her as a daughter. Any father wouldn’t let his daughter go with someone they don’t know well.</p><p>Going on an adventure to Goddess knows where with a <em>stranger</em>? That’s a red flag on its own.</p><p>She has to tell him the full truth if she wants Pruce’s “blessing” to go on this journey.</p><p>But should she? She doesn’t really need Pruce’s consent to go. If she really wants to go, she could just go. He couldn’t stop her. He doesn’t own her. </p><p>But his approval would mean so much to her.</p><p>“Pruce, I’m going to tell you something that no one — and by no one, I mean <em>no one</em> — could ever know. Promise me you won’t say this to anyone?”</p><p>“Yeah, I promise,” Pruce said, eyes still focused on the paper. </p><p>She could tell he was not being serious. He probably thought that she was just playing a joke on him, that the thing she’s going to tell him was not important.</p><p>“Pruce, I mean it.”</p><p>“I know. I mean it, too.” Pruce said with more pressure on his tone this time, but his eyes still fixed on that damn paper.</p><p>She placed her hand on top of it, blocking him from reading and writing on it. He looked at her with a confused look. She only gave her a stern gaze, as if signalling this was not a laughing stock.</p><p>He sighed, putting aside the pen and his accounting records.</p><p>“I promise in the Goddess' name that I would not tell anyone.”</p><p>She looked around the store, making sure whether the store was empty or not. It was. Only her and Pruce was in that store.</p><p>“This mysterious man, his name is Link.”</p><p>“Why does his name sound familiar?”</p><p>See, it’s not just her who thought Link’s name was familiar.</p><p>“Because Link is not an ordinary traveller, he’s not ordinary at all,” she leant closer to Pruce, “he’s the Hylian Champion.”</p><p>Pruce’s eyes went wide. Both of his eyebrows — the reason why he always looks like he’s angry — went up. They went so high they almost touched his hairline. His mouth opened as wide as it could, jaw dropped slack.</p><p>“W-what? Allison, this is not funny—”</p><p>“I’m not joking! Purah—”</p><p>“Purah?! You know Purah? How do you know her?! For all I know you’ve never met her!”</p><p>“I’ve been secretly visiting the lab since Amira talked about a strange Sheikah woman in it but that beside the point. Purah confirmed that the mysterious man is indeed the last remaining Champion and he has a quest to save Hyrule, obviously. For some weird, mad reason, Princess Zelda wants—”</p><p>“Princess Zelda is still alive?!”</p><p>“For Goddess’ sake, Pruce, let me finish first, will you? But yes, the princess is still alive, she’s in Hyrule Castle, and she wants me to join Link on his quest.”</p><p>“Why would she want to—oh.”</p><p>Of course, Allison’s brows immediately furrowed in confusion. </p><p>Oh? <em>Oh</em>?</p><p>What was that supposed to mean? Why did Pruce have the answer to his question right away? She thought she’d need to do some explaining to him — she was already prepared to do that — but as it turned out, she didn’t have to.</p><p>He had it all figured out.</p><p>A question popped into her head. How did he know about her past?</p><p>“Allison, do you remember how you first got here, to Hateno Village?” Pruce asked out of nowhere.</p><p>Why did he ask that? How would that question answer her question?</p><p>“Yes, of course…”</p><p>Except she didn’t. To this day, she had no clue how she ended up in this village. She remembered the…<em>unpleasant</em> event that took place before it, but after that, she sort of blacked out and the next thing she knew was that she’s in the inn, on one of the beds, strangers looking at her worriedly.</p><p>She never asked anyone about what happened, if she walked into the village on her own or someone had brought her into the village. She had tried to recollect her memory on that day, but she couldn’t. It was too painful for her to bear and she didn't want to ask anyone about it.</p><p>Pruce looked at her as if he didn’t believe her, as if she was lying. Maybe he didn’t believe her. Maybe he knew she was indeed lying.</p><p>“It was four years ago”, he said, “Bolson and I were hunting for some mushrooms and radishes for us to eat. We were careful to weave our way to Firly Plateau and avoid the spots where monsters waited for unsuspecting victims, but we still brought weapons with us in case we needed it.”</p><p>“I remember this as if it was yesterday. When we were rummaging through the trees and bushes, a red ball of lighting started to appear in front of us. We didn’t know what that thing was and we were scared as fuck. We already got our weapon at the ready, expecting someone terrifying. Instead of that, the person that appeared in front of us was a little girl. You.”</p><p>“Was I unconscious?” She asked in a hushed voice. She honestly didn’t remember any of this. This was all new to her.</p><p>Is this what it feels like to lose one’s memory?</p><p>“Weirdly, no. The moment you appeared in front of us, you were standing and just looked at us with this empty gaze. We didn’t know what to do or say and you did just the same. We just stared at each other until you suddenly fell to the ground.”</p><p>“You were literally bathing in blood, Allison. Blood was on your face, on your hair, on your clothes, and you were carrying weapons that were soaked with blood. It was…horrifying. Definitely the most horrifying moment on my life.”</p><p>She definitely didn’t remember she had weapons with her. Those weapons could help her and Link for the journey ahead of them, <em>if</em> Pruce still had them and <em>if</em> she decided to join the journey.</p><p>Pruce took a moment to take a deep breath, calming himself down, before continuing his story.</p><p>“Bolson and I were confused about what to do next. Clearly, the right thing to do was to bring you to the village, nurse you back to health. But what we were confused about was what to tell the other villagers. Should we tell them the whole truth? Should we just tell them fragments of what really happened? We thought the chief wouldn’t let you stay for too long if we told them about the red ball thing and the bloodied weapons we found you with, as you may pose a threat to the village.”</p><p>“We decided to not tell them the whole story. Until now, no one knows about this, making it our little secret.  The ‘fabricated’ story was, we found you passed out on the road and was being surrounded by Bokoblins. Bolson brought you to the village with that story in mind, gaining everyone’s attention, distracting them while I sneaked into the village to hide the weapons that were with you.”</p><p>“You hid the weapons? Do you still have them?”</p><p>“Why? Are you going to join Link?”</p><p>She didn’t answer. She just gave him a shrug as one. She hadn’t made up her mind yet…</p><p>“That's the question, right? You want my opinion about this?”</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>“To be honest, I don’t want you to go. Link is still a stranger, the fact that he’s a Champion doesn’t change that. I don't even care if the princess wants you to join him. But, that thought came from a selfish, overprotective part of me. I think this…adventure would be a great thing for you since you're bored with things in this village.”</p><p>Does she complain about her boredom of the village in front of <em>everyone</em>?</p><p>“I know you can protect yourself. The weapons you brought were not weapons you found casually lying around across Hyrule. Your weapons are usually wielded by Gerudo warriors — I knew that from the books <em>obviously</em>, because I’ve never seen any Gerudo-made weapons before. I know you have to be skilled if you can wield that thing.”</p><p>“So, to sum it up, you think I should go?”</p><p>Pruce stayed silent for a few seconds as if thinking whether or not the answer he was making in his head was the right the decision. Pruce smiled, before answering her question.</p><p>“Yes, I think you should go.”</p><p>She should have an answer for Link now, shouldn’t she?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yes? No?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit, <em>shit</em>.” She muttered to herself as she pushed herself from the bed.</p><p>She never wakes up late. Ever. She always wakes up early in the morning. It’s as if the sun was the source of her power and when it rises, she does too.</p><p>People always think that habit of her is exhausting. Who would want to wake up at five in the morning without no apparent reason? Everyone loves sleeping in, especially if they aren’t supposed to do that.</p><p>Everyone except her, apparently.</p><p>She couldn’t sleep when it’s already bright out. The sunbeam destroys her mood to sleep and rather than being lazy, she decides to start her day early. It’s as simple as that. Truly.</p><p>Today was her first time waking up late and today wasn’t a very good day for that. She had promised Link that she’d tell him her answer this morning when they ran into each other yesterday on the dye shop. </p><p>He’s probably still waiting for her in the inn right now. Or not. For all she knows, he could already on his way to…wherever he planned on going to continue his quest.</p><p>Still, she had to make sure whether he’s already gone or not.</p><p>She took some clothes she had lying about on the floor and hastily put them on as she made her way to the front door. She slammed the door open as she was tidying her tangled hair.</p><p>“Good morning, sleepyhead.”</p><p>She was startled by that voice, causing her to miss a step on one of the stairs, hence losing her footing and balance.</p><p>Instead of doing a tuck and roll, she just waited for the impact, for her body to hit the ground. Maybe it’s because she’s still drowsy or tired from yesterday’s activity, but her reflexes were not working as fast as it usually does.</p><p>Someone caught her by the waist before her body could meet the ground. She held on to the arms around her waist to steady herself. The person behind her was standing so close to her, she could feel him — it could be hers, but whoever stood behind her doesn’t feel like a female — breathing right next to her ear.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you to be more careful?”</p><p>Oh, now she knows who the person is. It could only be one person and one person only.</p><p>She slapped his arms away, breaking away from his grip.</p><p>“I tripped because you gave me a fright, you moron.” She grumbled as she turned around, facing Link who was just smiling playfully. “Don’t ever do that again, especially when I just woke up.”</p><p>“How was the sleep? I hope it was <em>wonderful</em>.” He said with the tiniest hint of sarcasm.</p><p>“It was. It really was.” She grinned as she said so.</p><p>To be honest, last night sleep was the best sleep she has ever had lately. Even though her head was still a bit aching because of the hurried nature of her waking up, but she knew the sleep itself was great. The match really drained all of her energy that she completely passed out when she slept. </p><p>“What are you doing here?” She continued by asking him the most important question. “I thought we agreed on meeting at the inn.”</p><p>“We did, but that agreement changed when you didn’t show up. I was about to leave the village when the receptionist of the inn told me to check up on you.” He shrugged as he leant back to the wall behind him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you? Leave the village, I mean.”</p><p>“Because,” he started to dig inside his bag and, after a few seconds of rummaging, pulled out a brand new shirt from it, “I wanted to give this to you first.”</p><p>The shirt was the same exact one as the one he tore yesterday. The colours are the same, the design is the same, it’s the replica of her shirt. She took the shirt from him as a smile started to appear on her face.</p><p>“We’re even now, right?” He asked as she put the new shirt in front of her body, measuring the size of it.</p><p>“Yes, yes. Thank you. But can I just ask how do you know my size?”</p><p>The size fits <em>perfectly</em> on her. He definitely had Sophie to make the shirt as her old shirt was also made by Sophie. Sophie is a great tailor, she meant no disrespect to Sophie, but she never made any of her or anyone’s shirt perfectly fitted. It’s always a little too big or too small.</p><p>Link went silence for a second as if thinking how to answer that question.</p><p>“I…observed?”</p><p>Some girls would get embarrassed or swoon when they knew a boy had “observed” their body, but Allison would smack anyone who ogled at her. But for now, she’d let him slide. Just this once.</p><p>She folded the shirt as she smiled at him, saying her thank you while she made her way back to her house. She invited him in and he followed right behind her.</p><p>“I take it you also want my answer regarding our…partnership.” She said as she put the new shirt on the bed.</p><p>She’s not one who beats around the bush.</p><p>He nodded. She turned to face him but didn’t say anything. She was doing last-minute thinking. She didn’t want to make a rash decision that she could regret her whole life. She had to be a hundred per cent sure that the decision she makes is the right one.</p><p>He waited. Patiently. He didn’t tap his foot on the floor or make silent, annoyed huffs. He just stared at her, patiently waiting for her answer. She appreciated his patience, but she ought to give the man her answer as quick as she could. </p><p>She had already made him wait for a whole day, she didn’t keep her promise to meet him in the inn, she might also have ruined his whole plan as he was intending to leave in the morning and now it’s almost noon. Yet he still waited for her, even though he doesn’t know her final answer. </p><p>She should spare him the anxiousness and just get over with it.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He might not intend to do that, but his sadness was shown as his face fell. His face was like Karin’s when no one believes her about Purah. His bottom lip slightly jutting out as his eyes looked down.</p><p>It was the most adorable and the <em>funniest</em> thing she had ever seen. </p><p>She couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her body shook with the laughter she suppressed as she tried to hold it back even more by biting her lip. Titters were starting to come out of her mouth and she decided to just…let it out.</p><p>She laughed uncontrollably as she threw her head back. Link was looking at her with a confused look. He instantly caught up with what she was doing and his face turned red as he pouted.</p><p>“Oh, my Goddess! Your face, it’s just…so cute!” She roared while laughing, taking a seat on her bed as she continued. “And that thing you’re doing right now, that pout, it’s making it even way cuter than the face you made before.”</p><p>“Y-you were just joking?” He asked although he knew the obvious answer.</p><p>What can she say? She <em>loves</em> teasing people, but especially him. </p><p>She wiped a tear that was forming on the corner of her eye, still chuckling as he just frowned with a face as red as an apple at her.</p><p>“J-just so we’re clear,” Link said as she slowly came down from her laughter fit, “your answer is a yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” she nodded, “my answer is yes. Just give me a moment to prepare my things and then we’re ready to go.”</p><p>“Yes!” Link loudly exclaimed, jumping in delight.</p><p>That certainly surprised her. That jump surprised her even more than when he first spoke to her. Link was always so composed, so controlled. That’s why she teased him so much. She wanted to see him react with a not-so collected reaction, acting with his emotions.</p><p>She thought that was it when he <em>slightly</em> jutted out his bottom lip when she said she’s not going. She didn’t think she’d get a full-on spontaneous jump.</p><p>As Link realised he just did that, he cleared his throat, immediately going back to his composed self. But his face still as red as an apple. That just makes it even more adorable.</p><p>“I should get on with my preparation.”</p><p>Link just nodded as he excused himself to exit the house. He said he wanted to make sure Epona is okay, but that’s probably not the main reason why he wanted to escape the house.</p><p>She chuckled as he finally got out of the house. </p><p>Goddess, why does he have to be cute <em>and</em> handsome?</p><p>She shook her head to clear that thought. She should get that thought out of her head, leaving it here along with the village. Or else she’s not going to survive this journey very long. She needed to think of something else.</p><p>Oh, she got one.</p><p>Is this really happening? Is she really going to go on an adventure with a Champion? It seemed so…surreal. If her mother were here, she’d lost it. She'd passed out if she was given a chance to fight one of the Champions, she'd die if the princess had asked her to join the Champions on a journey. Well, she already is.</p><p>She stopped her daydreaming and moved her ass to finally go preparing for the journey. She had made Link waited for too long and she shouldn’t waste his time even more. </p><p>The more time they waste, the less time Hyrule and the princess have.</p><p>“I’m ready.” She announced as she stepped out of her house with a rucksack on her back and wearing the new shirt Link had just given her.</p><p>She turned around, taking in her house for the last time. <em>The</em> last time? Shit, she’s talking as if she would never go back to this village. She could visit the village when she can between the journey and after Link saved Hyrule, she’d go back. </p><p>Assuming she hadn’t lost her life yet.</p><p>Link was waiting for her on top of Epona. She silently said goodbye to the house that had been giving her shelter for the last four years. </p><p>“Do you want to say goodbye to the villagers?” Link asked as she made her way towards him.</p><p>She shook her head. She knew today would be the busiest time for the village. Lots of travellers usually visit the village at this time of the year. No one would have time for her, though they’d probably make time for her. But she didn’t want to bother anybody.</p><p>“You sure?” Link asked again while she mounted Epona, sitting right behind him.</p><p>She nodded. She hates goodbyes anyway…</p><p>“Right then. Next stop, Kakariko Village.”</p><p>Fuck, this is really happening, isn’t it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now, this is quite a short chapter. The journey begins in the next chapter. Hope you're ready!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kakariko Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So sorry that it took so long - more than a week? - for me to write this chapter. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steady…steady…steady…”</p><p>Once she got close to the rear of the horse, she jumped onto the horse, causing it to neigh in panic. The horse immediately leapt, making a ferocious buck in an attempt to throw her off.</p><p>She clung to the horse with all of her might as she soothed it. The wild horse kept on trying to buck her off its back. After what felt like a minute of clinging to its mane, the horse managed to throw her off. She landed on her back on the ground as the horse whinnied in victory, running away from her. </p><p>Again.</p><p>That was the…tenth time — probably? She has lost count this time, to be honest — she got bucked off of that horse. Her back felt so sore from hitting the ground again and again. There might be some little scratches on her back because of that.</p><p>She huffed in annoyance as she heard Link’s claps.</p><p>“Shut up, Link.” She glared at him as he slowly walked towards her, still clapping his hands.</p><p>He extended his hand to help her, but she slapped it away and pushed her body up with her own strength.</p><p>“Why don’t you just choose another horse, Allison?” Link asked while she brushed the dirt on her clothes.</p><p>“Because I don’t like easy things and that horse is everything but easy. Also, this is training to enhance my strength and stamina. Four years of hiatus really depletes my strength.”</p><p>“But we can’t stay here forever, can we?”</p><p>Link does have a point. They almost spent three hours in this stable just for her to catch that horse. They have to continue their journey sooner or later. Preferable sooner.</p><p>But that horse is just so majestic, with its black hair and a sturdy body. She knew it had an incredible strength when she tried to tame it for the first time. Five seconds in and she immediately got bucked off. She knew at that moment, that horse is the one.</p><p>“You’re right, we can’t. How about this, then? The next attempt will be the last one. If I fail, <em>again</em>, I’ll accept my defeat and search for another horse. Yeah?”</p><p>Link sighed. He knew she wouldn’t change her mind about this horse. Might as well take that deal because that deal was the best deal he could ever get. </p><p>He waved her away, letting her do what she wanted to do.</p><p>“I’ll be waiting at the stable.” </p><p>He turned around and made his way to the stable. She made little happy jumps before scanning the field, searching for her horse.</p><p>She finally he had her eyes set on it, she ran towards it, crouching when she was almost near it. She slowly walked towards it, averting from its vision to avoid being spotted. </p><p>She stopped when she was right behind it. She blew her palms as if warming it up for what about to come. She prayed to the Goddess that this would be the successful attempt to tame that horse. </p><p>The Goddess must’ve known how much she wanted this horse.</p><p>The horse was peacefully eating the grass when she jumped onto it. It neighed in surprise, started to buck her off. She held onto its mane tightly, squeezing her legs against the body of the horse while trying to subdue it.</p><p>She could feel her fingers slipping from the horse’s mane, her legs getting tired from all the squeezing. But she toughened herself up, forcing herself just to stay on that horse just a bit longer. </p><p>She could be a second away from taming this wild horse…</p><p>And she was right.</p><p>The horse stopped leaping around and raised its forehand off the ground, surrendering to her. </p><p>She did it. She fucking did it. After multiple attempts and wasting her precious time on taming this wild horse, she finally did it. She couldn’t wait to show it to Link and shoved it in that pretty face of his.</p><p>Her celebration got cut off because she heard something turning behind her, like a machine that just got turned on. She’s in a mass grave of inactive Guardians…uh-oh.</p><p>Did she just accidentally reactivate a Decayed Guardian? She turned around to make sure, and sure as hell, she did. </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Before the Guardian could fully function and spotted her, she motioned her new horse to run. She guided the horse to one of the walls near them, taking cover as they’re hiding from it. It can’t shoot what it can’t see.</p><p>Now, she has two options. </p><p>The first option, she could run away. A Decayed Guardian can’t follow her. It’s immobilised. It doesn’t have any of its legs to move. Her new horse is fast and they could easily run away before the Guardian could shoot them with one of those crazy beams. </p><p>The second option, she could fight it. She brought her weapons with her, the ones that Pruce kept for all these years. They were all Gerudo-made; a Gerudo Spear, a Golden Bow, and a Gerudo Shield.</p><p>The first option is the more logical one because she’s not really in the condition to fight. She used almost all of her strength taming her new horse and she hasn’t regained all of it yet. She’s also quite not sure if she and her body still remember how to fight a guardian. </p><p>Fighting a Guardian and a bunch of Bokoblins and Moblins are two different things. Sure, it’s just a Decayed Guardian but it is still a Guardian nonetheless.</p><p>The weapons she had also not very strong weapons. It could take her forever to defeat that Guardian using the Gerudo Spear and some basic arrows. The spear might be Gerudo-made, but it’s not the strongest.</p><p>She knew she should just run. No one would blame her or laugh at her if she fled. A Guardian is one scary and powerful enemy. Link would understand if she preferred making a run from it to fighting it. <em>Probably</em>. </p><p>But dammit, her ego and her pride are having none of that.</p><p>She dismounted her horse and got herself ready. She could hear the turning of the gears in that Guardian from where she’s crouching. She took a peek and the Guardian was looking for the person who woke it up.</p><p>She knew this trick to defeat a Guardian from her mother. The trick is basically to use a shield to deflect the laser the Guardian shot back at it. It’s a very simple trick, but she had to be patient and precise. </p><p>If not, she’d die. Simple, no?</p><p>She took a deep breath, calming her heart and going into that focused, relaxed state of mind. She stepped out of her cover, revealing herself to the Guardian.</p><p>It immediately spotted her. It’s making a slow, steady beep sounds as it had its eye fixed on her, its red laser was on her. She readied her shield, waiting for the laser to come out of its eye.</p><p>She was anxious. She could feel her hands sweating as she waited for the attack. She had no room for any mistakes or else she had to pay with her life.</p><p>She thought she had the nerve, the courage to look at her possible death right on its face. But once the beeping went faster, she lost all her nerve. The Guardian shot it laser at her and before it could hit her, she jumped away from it.</p><p>The laser hit the ground where she was standing a second ago. She’d be roasted like a grilled fish if she hadn’t dodged that laser.</p><p>The Guardian focused on her again, red laser focusing on her as it got ready to attack her. She built up her courage again, readying her shield. She can’t back out like before. If she backed out again, she’d take it as a sign that she’s not ready to fight a Guardian and would flee to the stable.</p><p>She waited for it to attack her again, this time, she’s more than determined to deflect its beam. The beeping went faster again and this time, she’s ready.</p><p>The laser was shot out of its eyes and as the laser was about to hit her shield, she parried it, deflecting the beam right back at it. </p><p>She thought she would have to do the trick more than once. But no, one hit with its own beam, it’s dead. The Guardian started to smoke and suddenly it blew up. She had to cover herself with her shield to avoid getting hit by its gears and screws.</p><p>She slowly peeked from behind her shield, checking the scene in front of her. The Decayed Guardian was no longer in front of her. There were only ancient screws and gears sitting on the spot where it was.</p><p>Did she just destroy a Guardian?</p><p>“Allison!” She could hear someone — Link — calling her.</p><p>She turned around to see Link was running at her. She put her shield on her back as he finally caught up to her.</p><p>“I just destroyed a Guardian!” She announced happily while he looked at the scene behind her.</p><p>“Yes,” he smiled, “you definitely did. Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine! I’m more than fine, I’m fucking great! I’ve never felt so alive! I can’t believe I’ve ever thought of saying ‘no’ to a journey with you! It’s so fucking fun!” She shouted, a wide smile was on her face.</p><p>Link chuckled as she continued to jump excitedly on her spot. She’s probably being so talkative and excited because of the adrenaline, but she had every right to be joyous. Defeating a Guardian is a hard thing to do. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay. What about your horse? Did you tame it?”</p><p>“I did! You thought I’d never tame that horse, didn’t you Link? Well, guess what, it’s behind that wall! Waiting for me, I hope.”</p><p>Link just chuckled again. High-on-adrenaline Allison is one fun girl. </p><p>“Congratulations. Let’s get your horse and register it at the stable so we can continue our journey, okay?”</p><hr/><p>“How much is the whole collection?” Allison asked the shopkeeper of this boutique.</p><p>“The mask is 500 rupees, the chest guard is 700, and the tights is 600. So that would be…1,800 rupees.”</p><p>Allison whistled after she heard the price of the Stealth collection. That is <em>very</em> expensive. She had enough money on her savings to buy it without totally emptying her savings, but is it really that worth it?</p><p>“You can only buy this in here because of the crafting technique that was used to made it.” The shopkeeper said, persuading her to buy the collection. “It’s perfect for sneaking around and monsters will have a hard time spotting you when you wear it!”</p><p>Allison hummed, agreeing with the shopkeeper’s argument. It’s great for the journey ahead of her. But does she really need it? Maybe she should ask Link to buy it instead. He needs it more than she does.</p><p>“Just so you know, it’s a really great steal! I only sell <em>highly</em> recommended things in my shop!”</p><p>Allison was about to decline the offer when someone opened the shop’s front door, therefore, gaining her attention to look at that door. A Sheikah woman with a gorgeous, long white hair walked into the shop.</p><p>“Paya! Hi!” The shopkeeper greeted the guest. She’s probably her friend or something.</p><p>“Hi, Claree.” The woman said before her focus shifted to Allison.</p><p>Allison definitely raised an eyebrow when the woman looked at her, up and down. There was a couple of seconds of silence as the woman didn’t say anything and Allison didn’t know what to do. </p><p>“Wow, you’re pretty.” The woman murmured under her breath.</p><p>She had a feeling it wasn’t supposed to be heard by anyone, specifically Allison.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Allison said that out of surprise, not because she wants the woman to repeat what she had said. She heard her <em>perfectly</em> well.</p><p>“N-never mind!” The woman shrieked, her face reddening. “A-are you the woman that…um…helping Master Link? Um…Allison?”</p><p>“Yes,” Allison nodded, “I’m Allison.”</p><p>“M-my grandmother, the elder, wants to meet you. If you’ll p-please follow me.” The woman said as she hurriedly exited the shop.</p><p>Not knowing what else to do, Allison followed her. She said her thank you and goodbye to the shopkeeper before closing the door behind her. </p><p>The woman was fast. She was already far ahead of Allison when she got out of the store. Allison jogged so she could catch up with the woman.</p><p>“By the way, what’s your name?” Allison asked, trying to start a conversation.</p><p>“I-I’m Paya.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Paya. I’m Allison, but you already know that, don’t you?”</p><p>Paya let out a small chuckle as they continued making their way to the elder’s house.</p><p>They quickly arrived in front of the gate where Allison was stopped when Link and Allison first got into the village. The gatekeepers let Link in because they knew who Link was. But they didn’t know who Allison was.</p><p>Link did say that the people in this village, especially the gatekeepers, were being more cautious because of the rise of the Yiga Clan’s attacks. Probably because of Link’s awakening. The village doesn’t completely close itself off from travellers and visitors, but they wouldn’t let a complete stranger stroll into the most important person in the village.</p><p>At least, that’s what Link told her.</p><p>Link vouched for her, saying that Allison wasn’t a Yiga soldier in disguise, that he’d take full responsibilities if she made any trouble, but the gatekeepers still wouldn’t let her in.</p><p>She understood why they did what they did. They were just doing their job. They were doing it very seriously and thoroughly. She can’t really object their decision on stopping her.</p><p>She decided to step back, letting Link in while she looked around the village. Link was quite unhappy with that decision, but she knew that there’s nothing much they could do. The gatekeepers will only let her in if she got permission from the elder, Lady Impa.</p><p>The guards stepped in front of Allison, were about to stop Allison again as Paya held her hand up.</p><p>“My grandmother asked to see her, Cado,” Paya said to one of the gatekeepers.</p><p>They nodded and stepped away from her, clearing the path for her and Paya to take the stairs to the elder’s house.</p><p>Paya stopped in front of the door and moved sideway as if letting Allison get inside first. Allison slowly opened the door and she was greeted by a small old lady sitting on stacks of pillows. Link was standing right in front of her.</p><p>The moment the door creaked open, all eyes were on her. Lady Impa stared at her blankly while Link turned around to look at Allison. </p><p>The door closed behind her, trapping her with them. She didn’t move a muscle. Should she bow? Should she stay there until Lady Impa requested her to walk towards her? Why is the atmosphere so fucking uncomfortable right now?</p><p>“Come closer, child.” Lady Impa merely said.</p><p>Allison did as what she was told. She moved towards Lady Impa, stopping when she’s right next to Link. Lady Impa stared at her again, this time focusing on her face, squinting.</p><p>“Have we met before?”</p><p>Have they met before? This is the first time she heard about Lady Impa. She never heard of her before, let alone meet her.</p><p>Allison merely shook her head.</p><p>Lady Impa hummed. She shifted the focus to Link as she asked,</p><p>“This is the girl?”</p><p>In true Link’s fashion, he simply nodded, giving the elder no further explanation.</p><p>Lady Impa hummed again. She looked back to Allison. For some reasons, Allison straightened up when Lady Impa focused back on her as if she wants to leave a good impression for the elder.</p><p>“Link told me about everything, about what happened at Hateno Village, about what you did, everything. I very much appreciate your help for Link, and therefore, the future of Hyrule. I do not have anything that could ever repay for what you did. I hope my gratitude is enough.”</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, Lady Impa. I just did what anyone would.”</p><p>Lady Impa smiled.</p><p>“Link also told me about…the princess’ ‘request’ and the agreement you made with him. Are you sure you want to join Link’s quest? It <em>will</em> get dangerous and you might lose your life in this quest. If you do not feel perfectly certain about this, do not join. If you feel you are not adequate enough for this, do not join. If you want to back out, do so now. You cannot back out later.”</p><p>Lady Impa is one straightforward lady.</p><p>Allison thought Lady Impa would question why she should trust her, whether or not she’s loyal to Hyrule, what skills does she have, what she brings to the table. No, instead, she asked whether Allison has enough courage to do this or not.</p><p>Allison was <em>very</em> sure that she wants to join Link’s quest, despite him not telling her what the quest is. But now, when Lady Impa put it like that, she makes it more apparent on how dangerous this is. </p><p>Lady Impa’s statement made her doubt herself. </p><p>“What is it going to be, young lady?” Lady Impa asked.</p><p>Allison could feel Link’s eyes hovering on her, yearning for her answer. She’s already gone this far. What’s life without a few dangers alongside the way?</p><p>“I’m in.”</p><p>A small smile broke into Link’s face. He tried to hide it by looking down, but she caught it on the corner of her eyes. Lady Impa’s face was still impassive, but there was a glint of relieved in her eyes. She’s probably more reassured about the success of this quest when Link has someone watching his back.</p><p>“With you joining Link, it is only logical if I tell you what the quest is. Child, the information I am about to tell you is very much confidential. Only Princess Zelda, Link, and myself that know about this. I trust that you will not tell anyone about the quest.”</p><p>“Trust me, Lady Impa, I know when to keep my mouth shut.”</p><p>Lady Impa continued. “I believe you know about the Divine Beasts? I heard Purah told you all about them and gave you a book that describes them. The quest is to free all of the Divine Beasts by infiltrating them and bringing them back to our side.”</p><p>Infiltrate and free the Divine Beasts? Now, how in the Goddess’ name is Link going to do that? Wait, is she going to join Link to <em>sneak</em> <em>into</em> them?</p><p>“It would be extremely ill-advised to face Ganon without the power of the Divine Beasts to help Link. Therefore, by bringing them back to our side would be a great advantage for Link when he fights Ganon. The Sheikah Slate will guide you on your way. You two must go where it tells you and meet with each leader there. Is that understood?”</p><p>“Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>“Do you have any questions?”</p><p>Yes, she does. “No, ma’am.”</p><p>She thought it’s wiser to ask her questions to Link later.</p><p>“Now, then…. Let me see.” </p><p>Allison knew Lady Impa was talking to Link. She stepped away from the spotlight, letting Link take her spot. Link took the Sheikah Slate that was hanging on his hips and showed Lady Impa one of the pictures in the slate.</p><p>Lady Impa started to say about how she was immediately sure that the camera Link has is the same camera that Princess Zelda used 100 years ago. Once Lady Impa finished looking at the picture, Link pulled the slate away from her and put it back on his hips.</p><p>Lady Impa hypothesised that if Link visits the locations that Princess Zelda took pictures of 100 years ago, Link will be able to restore some of his lost memories. Not all, but some recovered memories are better than none. </p><p>She also told Link to visit her once they have found one of these locations because she had something she wished to give him.</p><p>Allison doesn’t know what made Link more excited, the thing that Lady Impa wanted to give him, or the chance to recover his lost memories.</p><p>Whatever it was, they decided to go search for one of the locations tomorrow morning. It was already dark out when they stepped out of Lady Impa’s house.</p><p>Rest now, travelling later.</p><hr/><p>First rule of travelling after the Calamity happened:</p><p>Do not approach a stranger who just stands on their ground doing nothing. The chances are that stranger is a Yiga soldier in disguise.</p><p>Link just broke that first rule.</p><p>“Watch out!” Allison shouted to Link as the Yiga soldier reappeared and dashed towards him.</p><p>Link had his shield up just in time as the Yiga soldier rammed into him, knocking him down.</p><p>Either the soldier didn’t realise Allison was there or he was too focused on killing Link, he didn’t see her as she slashed her eightfold blade, cutting open his right arm.</p><p>The Yiga soldier hissed as he jumped away from her. She stepped in between Link and the soldier, guarding Link as she gave him time to recover and to get off of his ass.</p><p>“You okay?” She asked him past her shoulder while still focusing on the Yiga soldier.</p><p>Link didn’t answer. He probably nodded but she couldn’t see it because her eyes still fixated on the enemy in front of her. The disguised Yiga soldiers are the worst kind. They’d be friendly at first before suddenly dismantle their disguise and attack the poor person that talked to them.</p><p>If one’s going to attack and kill someone, at least do it with some courage and immediately attack them. Don’t be a bitch and stab them from behind. </p><p>The Yiga soldier readied his stance again as Link stood next to her. He transported away, the classic Yiga Clan’s move. </p><p>Allison and Link instantly covered each other backs, standing back to back. She gripped her blade tighter as she scanned the sight in front of her, trying to find the red ball lighting.</p><p>She definitely forgot that these soldiers are cunning sons of bitches. She heard a rustle on top of her head, and surely, the Yiga soldier transported to on top of them.</p><p>Before she could react, Link shoved her away and pushed himself away too in the process, just in time as the soldier swung his weapon to where they were standing.</p><p>The soldier focused back at Link, his back facing her. Did he forget about her already?</p><p>That is just <em>rude</em>. She knew the Yiga Clan’s main goal is to kill Link and she’s just an obstacle in the way, but <em>really</em>? Ignoring her, <em>again</em>? That’d be the biggest mistake anyone would ever make.</p><p>She slashed his back before he could attack Link. He groaned and turned around to focus at her. She stuck out her tongue, taunting him. He <em>finally</em> concentrated on her, wanting to get her out of the way, but before he could do anything, Link had already attacked him, cutting open his back and right arm.</p><p>He groaned in pain as he looked at Link.</p><p>The Yiga soldier looked at both of them back and forth. He knew he was at a disadvantage. He’s already bleeding out and his enemies were still standing, thriving as ever.</p><p>He had only one choice. Escape.</p><p>That’s exactly what he did. He left behind some good stuff. A sickle, two mighty bananas, and some rupees. </p><p>“Nice,” Allison whistled as she took the rupees — 100 rupees, not bad — and put them into her bag.</p><p>Link took a picture of the sickle and the bananas before picking them up. He showed her the bananas with a comical look on his face as if asking why the Yiga soldier had dropped this.</p><p>“The Yiga Clan is obsessed with bananas. No one knows why. They just do.” Allison merely said as she shrugged.</p><p>They were on their way to a gate that supposedly lies at the base of Mount Lanayru, on the west side of Naydra Snowfield. Why? Because Link’s Sheikah Slate has that location in one of the pictures that Princess’ Zelda took a century ago. </p><p>Link had shown her the pictures, but to be honest, she didn’t remember much about her travelling days, especially the places she went to. Sure, she used to travel around Hyrule, but she wouldn’t remember every place that she had visited. She was just a child back then.</p><p>The only location she recognised from his pictures was the picture of Kara Kara Bazaar. She used to visit it with her parents. That’s the reason why she remembered that place.</p><p>She does know that she never went to Mount Lanayru before. It’s a very cold and challenging region of Hyrule. It’s rumoured that there’s a spring in there where the princesses used to go to do some ceremony. Maybe Princess Zelda visited there once. Maybe Link did too, as he was — still is — the princess’ personal knight.</p><p>How did they know about this location? Pikango, the old, travelling Sheikah artist.</p><p>Link helped him to get a picture of the Great Fairy Fountain of Cotera — which was beautiful, she had never seen any Great Fairy Fountains before — in the small forest near Kakariko Village. Out of gratitude, Pikango helped him by telling him the location of one of the pictures in his slate.</p><p>This gate was the location that Pikango recognised and the closest one from the village.</p><p>They saw a large gate from where they’re standing right now. It’s identical to the one in the picture, but there’s no snowy mountain behind it. Meaning that this was not the gate in the picture.</p><p>“Where are we right now? Can you check your map?” Allison asked as she stared at the large gate in front of them.</p><p>Link nodded as he took the Sheikah Slate from his hips.</p><p>“Lanayru Road - West Gate.”</p><p>“If there’s a west gate, that means there’s an east gate, no?”</p><p>Link didn’t say anything as he observed the map on his slate. He slowly walked towards her while his eyes still focusing on the map. He showed her the map, pointing at something on the map that looked like a gate.</p><p>“Yeah, I think that is the east gate. There’s the snowy mountain behind it.”</p><p>“Alrighty, we just need to go through this road then.”</p><p>Easier said than done.</p><p>There were many monsters along the way. Bunch of blue Bokoblins and there was also a black Bokoblin and a black Moblin, which are crazily strong.</p><p>Link’s Sheikah Slate started beeping like crazy when they reached the middle of the promenade. He said it means that there’s a shrine near them. She looked around and there’s no shrine anywhere. He also said usually the shrines are hidden, meaning that they would have to search thoroughly to find them.</p><p>He wanted to go search for the shrine, but the water was swarming with Lizalfos. Most of them were just common, green Lizalfos, but even common Lizalfos are not one to be taken lightly.</p><p>Lizalfos, in her opinion, are the most basic yet sophisticated monsters. They used advanced combat tactics, unlike Bokoblins and Moblins who usually just blindly attack their enemies. They’re also fast and could spit water.</p><p>Link and Allison were at a disadvantage because there was water all over them. Hylians are not the greatest swimmer.</p><p>They agreed to entirely avoid the Lizalfos and continued to make their way to the east gate. They can search for the shrine later. Link had already pinned the location on his map.</p><p>They finally arrived at the east gate. This was definitely the location on the picture.</p><p>“Link,” Allison said as she looked at him, “Lady Impa only hypothesised that going to these locations would recover your memories. No one knows for sure if this will work or not. I’m hoping for your sake that it will.”</p><p>Link’s face fell when she said that, but he quickly recovered it with a soft smile.</p><p>She didn’t mean to bring his hopes down. She was being realistic. No one knows if this would bring back his memories or not. She didn’t want him to be overly optimistic; the higher one hope, the more painful it’ll be when one fall. She hates to see that on anyone.</p><p>She patted his shoulder before stepping back, letting him do what he needed to do.</p><p>Link took a deep breath. He looked around the gate as if searching for something that would spark his memory. He took the Sheikah Slate on his hips and looked at the picture of this location again.</p><p>That’s when it started to rain. Allison looked up as she let the rain hit her face, bringing in freshness to her skin. She loves rain. It's refreshing and calming. She just hates that all of her clothes are soaked after it.</p><p>She looked back at Link and noticed he was squinting before suddenly it went wide as if he remembered something.</p><p>She slowly walked towards him, making sure he was okay. He was just blankly staring at the gate in front of him. Suddenly, he jolted backwards as if his soul just entered his body.</p><p>She had her arm around his body, stabilising him and keeping him from falling to the ground. He pinched his nose with his fingers before looking at her. He smiled as he gripped both of her arms with his hands.</p><p>“It worked?” She asked as his smile got wider.</p><p>He only answered with a hug, squeezing her tightly. She laughed from the sudden hug but responded his tight embrace with her own. She could feel his smile as his body trembled.</p><p>She soothed his back with her hand, letting him know he could cry if he wants to.</p><p>Who wouldn't? This just proved that he can get some of his memories back. That has to be a very relieving thing and she couldn't be happier for him.</p><p>Memories are what made that person, them. Without memories, people are nothing. They're just an empty shell.</p><p>A body without a soul.</p><p>“I'm so glad you're here, Allison.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oof, that was one long chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lanayru Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for the late update! The last few weeks have been so crazy that I didn't have time to continue writing. This was a fun, yet frustrating chapter to write. Hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>What do you think you’re doing, young lady?” Dion asked the small child who walked towards him with a big frown on her face.</em></p><p>
  <em>“I was trying to shoot a buck.” The child said as she put her bow on her arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well, do you realise how far you are from the stable?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not—” she looked past her dad as to prove her point but then realised she had wandered away further than she had planned, “Oops. Sorry, dad.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dion sighed and ruffled his child’s hair. She squealed as she tried to move her father’s hand away from her hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What else were you doing, young lady?” Dion asked his child again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-what do you mean, dad?” The little girl stammered as she looked away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dion crouched down, placing a hand on his daughter’s shoulder. “Come on, now. You can tell me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She still looked away, biting her bottom lips. “I was just trying to kill that buck. That’s all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes, he found it cute how she tried to lie to him. She knew he could read her like a book, yet she still tried. Well, he could appreciate her commitment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I promise I won’t get mad.” Dion smiled softly. “Unless you lie to me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She slowly turned her head. Dion kept smiling as her eyes flickered from the ground to his face, fingers fiddling with the bowstring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Promise you won’t tell mama?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Depends.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked at him before exhaling loudly. “I…I was trying to shoot that buck. He was smart and kept on spotting me, running away from me. I was chasing him when I found this old guardian.” She pointed at the guardian behind her. “I was about to check it when you called me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dion saw the guardian when he was following her. He knew she’d get curious about it. He understood why she doesn’t want her mother to know about this. Zelene doesn’t want her to approach any of those old, decayed guardians because of a fear one of them would activate when she approached it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dion stood up and started to walk towards the old guardian. He’s pretty sure the guardian in front of them is inactive if she already got close to it and it didn’t…activate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dad?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dion turned around as he walked backwards. “You want to see it up close, don’t you? Come on then! I won’t tell mama.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The priceless smile on his daughter’s face was back in a second. She ran towards the old guardian, following behind her dad.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wow, what is this?” She asked as she touched the weirdly metal structure near the body of the old guardian. “Is it its leg?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, it is,” Dion confirmed. “A century of weather and negligence will do that to you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Awesome.” She smiled as she crouched down, walked through the tiny loop that it made.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you checked the insides of the body?” Dion asked her as he laid down, petting around in the hollow pit underneath the body with his hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No? Why?” She stopped playing around the guardian’s leg and slowly walked towards where her dad is laying on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sometimes,” he grunted, “even though they look rusty and old, there are some parts inside of them that…wait, no that’s just grass…that are usable and have a good price to sell.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Really.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Enough to buy,” she pursed her lips, “amber earrings? Or a sapphire circlet? Or maybe a diamond circlet?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can buy them all if you find a lot of parts.” He chuckled. Unlike her mother, she really loves jewellery. “Now, can you please help me find it?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Coming!” She giggled as she ran towards the other side of the body and laid down to check the pit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, and Allison?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yes, dad?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s keep this a secret between us for now, okay?”</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Someone shook her shoulder and she immediately woke up. A handsome face greeted her, as stoic as ever.</p><p>“We’re here?” She asked as she stretched out her arms, yawning as she did so.</p><p>Link just nodded as he gave her the space to get ready. She splashed her face with the river’s water as a way to freshen up. She took the rucksack she had used for a pillow and carried it on her back.</p><p>Link led the way, climbing through rocks and ledges, making their way closer to the top of the hill. It was an easy climb, until for some reason, it started to rain. </p><p>That shouldn’t surprise her that much, the Lanayru region is famous for its heavy rainfall weather. It would be more surprising if it didn’t rain at least once on their journey to Zora’s Domain.</p><p>“Shit,” she murmured as she felt her hands started to lose their grips on the rocks.</p><p>She managed to hang on to the grip for a few extra seconds before the rock became too slippery for her to get any hold of it. She shrieked as slid back down, gaining her step back on the ledge below her.</p><p>“You okay?” Link asked as he looked down, his voice combated the loudness of the rain.</p><p>“I’m fine!” She yelled back.</p><p>Link already arrived on the top of the hill when the rain started. He only needed to push himself up before turning around, his body laying on the ground with one of his arm hanging down on the edge of the hill.</p><p>“Jump,” he instructed.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“I’ll catch you.” </p><p>It’s either that or she has to wait for the rain to stop. Only Goddess knows when the rain will stop. They don’t have the time to wait around to find out. </p><p>She readied herself, focusing on his dangling hand. If she failed, she could lose her footing on the wet ridge, fall to the river, and worst-case scenario, cause her ultimate death.</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>She jumped as high as possible, right hand reaching for his hand. He caught her wrist in time. She dangled on that hill with only Link as her anchor that keeping her from falling into the river.</p><p>Her other hand searched for the edge of the hill, trying to find another prop. Link helped her as she pulled her body up.</p><p>“We’re off to such a <em>great</em> start.” She stated as she tried to control her breathing.</p><p>He only chuckled.</p><p>They arrived on top of the cliff with a big rock in front of them. A good place to hide and to observe their surroundings without getting spotted by the monsters.</p><p>“I see a blue Moblin that way,” she informed Link, “there’s also one of those monsters’ castle? Fortress? There’s a lot of monsters at it, but we can fight them. How do you want to do this?”</p><p>“What’s the best move?” Link asked, the rain almost drowned out his voice.</p><p>“If it’s up to me, I want to sneak past them, save our strength and weapons for something more important later.” She shrugged. “But, it’s your decision.”</p><p>Link stayed silent for a while, hand stroking his chin. “Let’s do it your way.”</p><p>Allison observed the other way and saw a path uphill, towards the tower. She pointed that out to Link. He nodded as she started to tiptoeing towards that road.</p><p>She didn’t get far because Link suddenly pulled her back by her arm. Her back harshly bumped into his chest and she lowly yelped.</p><p>“What the—” Link hushed her before she could finish her sentence.</p><p>She glared at him as he gestured towards the shallow water near them with his eyes. She followed his gaze and spotted a Lizalfos, swimming calmly in the water.</p><p>She almost didn’t notice that Lizalfos since she was too preoccupied with his warm, heavy breathing that she could feel on her face.</p><p>“Want to take care of it?” She whispered, her back still touching his lean chest.</p><p>“Ladies first.” Without even looking at him, she knew he was smirking.</p><p>“What a <em>gentleman</em>.” She rolled her eyes.</p><p>Link let go of her arm as she strode out of hiding. The Lizalfos didn’t notice her at first. It just kept on swimming merrily, comfortable in its environment.</p><p>She whistled, loud enough only for that Lizalfos to hear. It spun towards her and got excited when it finally realised an enemy had shown up.</p><p>It jumped out of the water to attack her and she readied her stance.</p><p>Again, Lizalfos was not one to be underestimated. She had a hard time putting blows on it, but she managed to defeat him with just four blows to his body.</p><p>“Not bad,” she heard Link commented behind her.</p><p>The rain had already stopped as they continued making their way uphill. The path was perfect for sneaking away. Trees and big rocks covered it, making it harder to spot anyone that was going through it.</p><p>She suddenly pulled his arm, forcing him into a crouch when she saw a blue levitating form on top of them. This time, it was Link that got annoyed because of the sudden pull. She didn’t say anything. She just pointed at that monster on the air.</p><p>“What is that?” Link asked her as he followed her finger.</p><p>“Ice Wizzrobe. You haven’t seen one before?”</p><p>Link shook his head.</p><p>“Well then, you gotta see this.”</p><p>She pulled out her bow and a fire arrow from her rucksack. She aimed at the Wizzrobe who was skipping around in the air, seemingly like a jovial, playful child. Too bad it was an act.</p><p>She took her time to analyse its movement, figuring out where it’s going to go next. She shouldn’t aim directly at it because it’s moving and the arrow needs time to travel through that distance. She needed to aim in front of it.</p><p>It was moving rather randomly. Sometimes it’s going on circles, sometimes not. But she could still predict its next movement.</p><p>She took a deep breath. She cannot waste her fire arrows. She only bought ten of them back in Kakariko Village. If she got it in one shot, she’d be impressed with herself.</p><p>“Steady….” she murmured to herself.</p><p>Once she saw her chance, she let go of the bowstring, letting the arrow fly. She thought she had missed, but when the Wizzrobe turned into mist, she knew she had hit it.</p><p>“Are Wizzrobes that easy to defeat?”</p><p>“No, they aren’t. It’s just a little trick I learnt. That was an ice type of Wizzrobes and I used a fire arrow to attack it. When ice meets fire, they turned into—”</p><p>“—into mist. So, if we met a fire or an ice type of monsters, we just need to hit them once with their opposing element and they immediately died.” </p><p>She hummed in approval. He’s a fast learner. What else to expect from the Hylian Champion?</p><p>“Anyway, nice shot,” Link commented, “you’re a great archer.”</p><p>“Archery is always my strongest suit.”</p><p>They climbed through another set of rocks and finally arrived at the base of the tower. She had to whistle when she saw how tall it was. Whoever made these towers are amazing. The tower was glowing orange, the very same orange that the shrine near her house shone before Link arrived at her village.</p><p>Link started to climb up as she stayed at her spot, still inspecting the tower. When he noticed she hadn’t started climbing, he looked down and gave her a look.</p><p>“What?” She asked. “You want me to climb this tower?”</p><p>Link nodded. “Don’t tell me you’re scared of height.”</p><p>“I’m not, but that doesn’t change the fact that this is quite a tall tower.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine. There are podiums if you need to catch a breath.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m worried about.”</p><p>“That’s great, you've got nothing to worry about,” he said with a soft smile, “come on. We don’t have all day.”</p><p>She grumbled as she trudged towards the climbable railing on the tower, following right behind him.</p><p>“Are we…near…the top?” She asked breathlessly as they took a quick rest on one of the podiums.</p><p>Link looked up as if to check. “Yes, this is the last podium.”</p><p>She clearly got affected by climbing this tower, but he didn’t even faze. Sure, sometimes he needed a second before continuing, but he recovered so much faster than her. Like the gentleman he is, he waited for her to be ready before continuing climbing the tower.</p><p>“How many of these towers had you climb?” She asked as they continued to climb towards the very top of the tower.</p><p>“Three.”</p><p>“The one in Hateno is one of them, right? What’s the other two?”</p><p>“Uh, the one near Duelling Peaks and the one in the Great Plateau.”</p><p>They finally reached the top of the tower, where there was a guidance stone in the middle of it. She had seen the same kind of platform back in Purah’s lab, but the one in Purah’s lab didn’t glow like this one.</p><p>“You’ve been to the Great Plateau?” She asked as she pushed her body up.</p><p>“I woke up in that area.” He simply stated. “You haven’t?”</p><p>“In case you didn’t notice, it’s a hard area to get to. You can only get there if you got great stamina to climb up or if you had wings. I didn’t have either of them.”</p><p>Link walked towards the guidance stone while she looked at the view that tower provided. It was beautiful, but the sky was getting darker, meaning the nightfall almost arrive. She sauntered towards the brink of the tower and sure enough, it was a long way down. </p><p>Suddenly, she heard a ting behind her. She felt like something mechanical on top of the tower moved. The tower turned from bright orange into bright blue, illuminating the almost dark sky.</p><p>She looked down on her feet to see a symbol on where she’s standing on suddenly lit up in blue. The symbol reminded her of the one on the shrine near her house. Had she forgotten to ask Link what this is?</p><p>She turned around and saw the guidance stone dropping a droplet of liquid to Link’s Sheikah Slate. The guidance stone turned blue and it popped out Link’s slate</p><p>“What did that do?” She asked as he grabbed his slate from the stone.</p><p>“The guidance stone scanned the regional map of this area, Lanayru, and extracted it into my slate.”</p><p>He showed her the map on his slate. There was a map of the Lanayru region, along with some other areas that were still empty.</p><p>“So, if one tower is for one area, you only have the map of the Great Plateau, Duelling Peaks, Hateno, and Lanayru?”</p><p>Link nodded.</p><p>“How many towers are there?”</p><p>He counted every area on his map, mumbling as he did so. “Including the one I had found before and this one…fifteen towers.”</p><p>She whistled. Eleven more towers to go.</p><p>They didn’t realise someone was up there with them as they heard someone’s whimpers in fear. It was a Zora. She hadn’t seen a Zora in a long time.</p><p>“Should we approach him?” She asked Link.</p><p>He only nodded as he strolled towards the Zora. She followed right behind him.</p><p>“WOW! I cannot believe it!” The Zora suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>The Zora’s name was Gruve. He was searching for a Hylian when he fell asleep and suddenly he heard a loud noise and quake. When he woke up, he was on this tower. He wanted to go down but he was too scared to jump off because it’s too high.</p><p>Obviously.</p><p>He also mentioned someone named Prince Sidon. Supposedly he was the prince of Zora’s Domain. If she were to be honest, she had never heard that name before. Or she had forgotten it.</p><p>Gruve told them to meet Prince Sidon on the bridge below this tower as he was searching for a Hylian for whatever reason. Link agreed to his request. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Link asked as she made her way towards the railing that they used to climb up the tower.</p><p>“I’m going down there to the bridge?” She answered, stating the obvious. What else did he expect her answer would be?</p><p>“There’s an easier way to go down there.”</p><p>She cocked an eyebrow as she crossed her arms on her chest. “Yeah? And what is that, smart guy?”</p><p>“We paraglide.” He stated that so casually she couldn’t tell whether he’s joking or not.</p><p>Sensing her scrutiny, he chuckled. He took out something that resembled a paraglider from his bag and showed it to her. “How do you think I got off of the Great Plateau?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, maybe you climbed down as normal people do?”</p><p>“You’ve said it yourself,” he shrugged, “you have to either have great stamina, which I don’t as of now, or you have wings to fly. Certainly, I’m in the same position as you are.”</p><p>“Okay, so you’ve got a paraglider,” she walked closer to him, “but this paraglider is made for one person, right?”</p><p>“I’m sure it could work for two.”</p><p>“Um, how?”</p><p>“Hang on my back. Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist and just…hang on tight.”</p><p>She widened her eyes as she gaped, looking at him with disbelief.</p><p>“You’re crazy. What if I slipped off of you? What if my added weight made us plunge straight into our deaths?”</p><p>“You’re thinking into this way too much.” He said as he patted his back as if telling her to get on his back already.</p><p>“Um, <em>yeah</em> I am. Someone has to before either of us ended up dead.” Link chuckled as a response.</p><p>Even though she was protesting his idea, she still walked closer to him and place her arms on his shoulders, hopping onto his back, legs hugging his waist tightly.</p><p>“You know this is probably the reason why the princess assigned me to look after you, right? She doesn’t want you to die because of your stupid ideas.”</p><p>He hummed. Probably in agreement.</p><p>“Link?” She said as he walked towards the edge of the tower, paraglider ready on his hands.</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“If we die, I’m gonna fucking kill you.”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>With that, he jumped off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>